The law of love
by Meliii2401
Summary: Suite d'hésitation. Chapitre 17 en ligne ! Besoin de vos reviews.. Bella et les Cullen vivent désormais en Alaska. Le préparatifs de mariage sont en cours.. Venez découvrir l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella !
1. Annonce

Arrivés devant chez Charlie, mon futur époux vint m'ouvrir la portière de la Volvo à la vitesse vampirique, comme à son habitude, ne me laissant même pas le temps de retirer ma ceinture. Il me prit la main pour m'aider à sortir lorsque je vis qu'il évité mon regard.

- Edward ? appelais-je

- Oui, mon amour.. me répondit-il

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Avec hésitaton, il plongea ses prunelles dorée dans mes yeux. Il me semblait y voir angoisse et nervosité.

- Serais-tu nerveux ? lui demandai-je avec ironie

- Moi..jamais de la vie, c'est vrai que je demande souvent à un père de me donner la main de sa fille.. qui plus est, est la plus belle créature du monde...murmura-t-il

- Ah..

Sa réponse me fit douter..Avait-il déjà demandé à une autre personne que moi de l'épouser ? Oui, non..je n'en savais rien. Tanya? Je ne pense pas, il m'a déjà dit qu'elle avait eu un intérêt pour lui mais que ce ne fut pas réciproque.. Ou bien, m'aurait-il cacher une autre personne ou relation ? A la suite de cette réflexion, mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade avec douleur. Imaginer Edward avec une autre que moi m'est tout simplement impossible. Bien sur, il remarqua l'agitation de mon coeur et s'en inquiéta

- Qu'as-tu tout d'un coup ma Bella ?

- Rien..lui mentis-je

Evidemment il ne me cru pas et j'entendis un grognement provenant de son torse

- Bella, ne me ment pas, je te connaît mieux que personne, dis-moi ce qui te rend triste s'il te plaît

Ne voyant aucune réponse de ma part arriver, il me prit le menton pour apercevoir mes yeux vides, il continua

- C'est si frustrant de ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses..

- C'est si frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui tu as déjà demander de t'épouser ! m'énervais-je

- Pardon ? Excuse-moi mais je pense que je n'ai pas dû très bien comprendre..

- Si, tu as très bien compris !

- Tu m'offense Bella, il n'y a jamais eu personne avant toi tu le sais très bien.

- Arrète ! Tu l'as dit toi même, tu as l'habitude de demander la main d'une femme à son père.. répondis-je les larmes aux yeux

- Mais Bella, c'était de l'ironie ! Pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure.. oui je suis nerveux comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un murmure à peine audible comme un enfant qui avouerait une énorme bétise. Mettant ridiculisé d'avoir osé douter de lui, je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Oh je t'en pris excuse moi, je suis vraiment désole, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, tu sais je suis stressée de tout cela et.., il me coupa dans mon élan et me répondit

- Chuut mon amour, tu étais déjà pardonnée avant d'avoir eu commencé..Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime tellement..

-Allez, allons voir ton père..

Je sentis une boule au ventre, je ne savais vraiment pas comment annoncer cette nouvelle à mon père.. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de tourner autour du pot, j'optais donc pour la façon brutale. Tenant la main d'Edward, j'inspirais et expirais et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Bella ? se renseigna mon père

- Oui papa c'est moi, euh..enfin nous. Lui répondis-je en avançant jusqu'au salon.

- Papa, on peut te parler ?

- Euh..oui bien sur que ce passe-t-il ?

Me voyant cherchant mes mots, Edward prit le devant

- Charlie, j'aime votre fille et je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle est mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, chaque instant sans elle m'est insupportable. Je sais que j'ai fait l'erreur de l'abandonner une fois et croyait moi j'ai failli en mourir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la quitter cela m'est tout simplement impossible. Je n'ais aucun doute.. il planta ses yeux dans les miens et il continua, Bella est et restera à jamais la femme de ma vie.. les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, il retourna son intention sur Charlie. Monsieur Swan, voulez-vous bien me donner la main de votre fille ?

Charlie était bouche-bée, moi aussi d'ailleur, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une déclaration pareil. Je pleurais complétement à l'heure qu'il est, et regardais Edward intensément. Oh oui je l'aimais et ça pour l'éternité ! Charlie secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et répondit

- Que répondre à cela ? Je suis convaincu, mais sache Edward que tu as intérêt detenir parole !

- Bien entendu, n'en douté jamais. Répondit mon futur époux avec son petit sourire en coin que j'aimais temps.

- Merci papa, réussissais-je à dire entre mes larmes

- Sois heureuse ma fille.. allez, filez les jeunes avant que je ne change d'avis ! ironisa mon père

Nous sortimes de la maison de mon père, main dans la main et je m'arrétais regardant Edward dans les yeux. Nous abordions de grands sourires dont le sien était magifique. Je rompis le silence entre nous.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça..

- Oui, ton père a très bien pris la chose, me répondit-il

- Je ne te parle pas de la réaction de mon père mais de ce que tu as dit.. Cette déclaration m'a totalement transportée de bonheur

- Je devrais en faire plus souvent alors, souffla-t-il dans le creux de ma gorge

- Hum..oui..

Son haleine sur ma peau me fit frissonner de la tête au pied et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pris son menton et releva son visage face au mien et je déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me rendit son baiser avec passion, ne savions que l'obstacle le plus dur pour notre mariage était passé, et oui mon père avait accepté mon mariage sans broncher et je sentais un poids s'envoler en moi, j'appréciais de plus en plus cette idée de mariage et j'étais la plus heureuse du monde en cet instant.


	2. Changement

Edward mit malheureusement fin à notre baiser. Ses mains sur mes joues, les yeux dans les yeux, je me sentais si bien. D'un coup, son portable sonna et il s'empara de ce petit objet en argent qui me rapella de multiples souvenirs, ne fesant pas attention à la conversation téléphonique d'Edward. Ce ne fut que quelques instant plus tard que je vis qu'il me scrutait intensément. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi dorées qu'il y avait deux minutes et la peur traversa chaque membre de mon corps. Cherchant des réponses, je m'imaginais la pire.. Après ce silence pesant, il prit la parole :

- ..Alice..., je suis désolé Bella, je te jure..non je te promet..que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empécher de faire..le mariage aussi..grandiose qu'elle vient de m'expliquer !

Je soupirais de soulagement, je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'il y est un problème comme une nouvelle armée de nouveaux-nés ou bien un nouveau James je ne sais pas..mais le fait que c'était le mariage 'grandiose' souhaitait par ma meilleure amie me fit éclater de rire..

- Edward..arrivais-je à prononcer entre deux rires..tu m'as fait peur ! Tu aurais vu ta tête..je m'attendais à vraiment .. vraiment pire !

Voyant que je prenais bien l'affaire, il afficha un grand sourire de soulagement lui aussi. Aurait-il eu peur que j'annule le mariage rien que pour cela ? Bien sur, j'aurais une conversation avec Alice, je ne la laisserais pas sans tirer, mais on avait encore le temps pour tout cela, après tout je ne me marie pas demain. Nous repartîmes chez les Culen qui nous attendaient tous pour nous féliciter. Même Rosalie affichait un sourire dont je ne lui avait jamais vu, j'étais étonnée mais appris par la suite que cela était dû aux souvenirs qu'elle avait du sien avec Emmett. Edward m'emmena dans ma future chambre, et reprenant mes esprits des évenements de toute la soirée, je demandais à l'homme que j'aime ce que voulais faire Alice à notre mariage.

- Euh..et bien en faite..elle voudrais..inviter tout Fork..pour commencer.., murmura-t-il

- QUOII ? Non mais elle n'est pas sérieuse là Edward ! Fulminais-je

- Oh que si, malheureusement..me répondit-il

- On ne la laissera pas faire, je ne veux que ta famille et la mienne au mariage et tu le sais ! Dis-je avec colère

- Oui, je sais Bella, pas la peine de me crier dessus ! dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix, je n'y suis pour rien la dedans, me rappela-t-il en reprenant un timbre doux

- Oui, excuse moi, c'est juste que c'est tout le contraire de ce que j'attend.., répondis-je honteuse de m'avoir laissé m'emporter ainsi.

Il me prit dans ses bras froids ce qui me fit le plus grand bien, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'en avais besoin. Il me rassura en me disant qu'on réglerait tout ça plus tard. Il m'allongea sur 'notre' lit et m'entoura d'un duvet. Nous restions blotis l'un sur l'autre et il insista pour que je dorme. Ne pouvant résister à sa berceuse, je m'endormis une fois encore n'étant qu'humaine.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé en sursaut par une Alice qui me tendait le combinet téléphonique. Elle m'informa que c'était mon père. J'eus à peine le temps que lui dire 'Bonjour' qu'il me criait dessus.

- BELLA DIT MOI QUE J'AI REVE ! s'exclama mon père

- Comment ça, papa ? lui demandais-je étonnée

- DIT MOI QUE TOI ET EDWARD VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS MARIER ! Continua-t-il

- Euh..non papa tu n'as pas révé..mais.., il me coupa

- NOM D'UNE PIPE BELLA TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! TU ES TROP JEUNE !!

- Mais papa, hier soir tu.. , il me coupa de nouveau

- RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON, TU M'ENTENDS ?!

- Oui papa tout de suite..

Et il raccrocha. J'étais totalement perdue, que c'était-il passé pour que mon père réagisse ainsi tout d'un coup ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence d'Alice dans la pièce. Elle se tenait dans un coin de la chambre en évitant mon regard et j'avais le préssentiment qu'elle ne devait pas y être pour rien dans tout ça.

- Alice, où est Edward ? lui demandais-je

- Il est parti chasser, me répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, il va revenir dans quelques minutes ne t'inquiète pas. Désolé pour la réaction de ton père..vraiment, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire géné.

Elle avait l'intention de quitter la chambre quand je me mis devant la porte, sans que ma maladresse ne vienne s'interposer.

- Alice, pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment que tu y est pour quelque chose ?

Elle baissa la tête confuse.

- ..Excuse moi Bella, je..j'avais eu une vision..

- Et laquelle ?

- ..Ton père ne prenais vraiment pas bien la déclaration d'Edward et il lui avait dit de...de ne plus jamais t'approcher, que tu repartirais chez Renée et j'en passe..

J'étais déconcerté, je sentis ses deux bras froids que j'aimais temps m'entourais la taille, il devait être au courant de tout. Je me retournais, fixais ses yeux et je n'y vis que tristesse. Je demandais à Alice de poursuivre.

- Du coup, j'ai demandé à..Jasper d'utiliser son pouvoir pour appaiser Charlie, c'est pour cela qu'il a accepté sans problème.. continua-t-elle honteuse.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire maintenant, l'étape Charlie était loin d'être gagnée. Edward et moi nous n'en voulions pas à Alice qui avait tout fait pour nous aider, mais maintenant je devais me débrouiller seule face à mon père..


	3. Décision

Ce fut dans un silence éprouvant, qu'Edward me raccompagnait en voiture. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je n'osais même pas imaginer la scène que me préparait Charlie pour mon arrivée. J'aurais dû me douter pourtant que sa réaction de la veille n'était pas normal. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas être heureuse ? Non, j'étais tout simplement née dans un monde de complications, hélas.. Je me tournais vers MON Edward, et j'observais sa beauté extraordinaire. Lui, regardait droit devant, l'esprit ailleur, ne se doutant pas un instant que mon regard était posé sur lui. Puis, il s'arréta et je découvris que nous étions arrivés devant chez Charlie. Un stresse immense s'empara alors de moi qui me noua l'estomac et je baissais la tête en fermant les yeux. Edward posa sa main glacée sous mon menton pour relever celui-ci jusqu'à ce que ses yeux puissent observer mon visage. Fermant toujours les yeux, il mit fin au silence interminable..

- Bella, ma Bella, regarde moi je t'en pris, je ne supporte plus ce silence..

J'ouvris alors mes yeux en évitant maintenant son regard. Il continua

- Mon amour, personne ne nous séparera jamais tu m'entends ?! Même si ton père veut te renvoyer chez Renée, on trouvera une solution risque à ce que l'on s'enfuit en Alaska..

Ces paroles même s'ils me firent peur sur le coup, me rassurèrent énormément. Savoir que je pourrais toujours être avec mon Edward, même si pour cela je devais m'enfuir, m'étais fondamental. Je me décidai à enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Edward, si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur.. Penser que peut-être il arriverait à nous séparer me rend folle..

- Rien ni personne ne nous empéchera de nous aimer et d'être ensemble mon amour..

Et c'est à ce moment là que je vis mon père sortir de la maison. Sans se donner la peine de venir jusqu'à la volvo, il me fit signe de rentrer. J'embrassais vivement Edward avant de sortir de la volvo et je vis que celui-ci fit de même. Lui lançant un regard très étonné, il reprit la parole.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser toute seule passer cette épreuve ?

J'entrepris d'ouvrir ma bouche mais la referma aussitôt ne sachant quoi répondre. Nous rentrâmes alors et rejoignimes Charlie dans le salon. Celui-ci n'avais pas l'air d'avoir les pensées très positives..MAIS.. QUE PENSAIT-IL ? Comment avais-je pû oublier qu'Edward entendait toutes les pensées de mon père ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Cela m'aurais beaucoup aidé non ?! Après quelques instants de silence, mon père prit la parole.

- Mon mariage avec ta mère ne t'as t-il pas servi de leçon ? commença-t-il sur un ton sec

- Papa, ne te compare pas toi et maman avec moi et Edward s'il te plaît, ça n'a rien à voir.., lui répondis-je

- Tiens donc ! Et bien je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi ! enchaina-t-il

- Parce que Bella et moi avons pris le temps de réfléchir à tout et que l'un sans l'autre nous sommes rien.., lui répondit Edward

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as déjà quitter du jour au lendemain pour je ne sais quoi ! s'emporta mon père

- Je sais les erreurs que j'ai commise Charlie et j'en subis les conséquences tous les jours et cela jusqu'à la fin de ma vie..continua Edward

- Ahah, elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Et toi ma fille, as-tu parler de cette stupide idée avec ta mère ? me demanda Charlie toujours sur un ton sec

- PAPA ARRETE JE T'EN PRIS ! Ce n'est pas une stupide idée comme tu peux le dire, et se mariage se fera avec ou sans ton concentement ! m'énervais-je

- Tant que tu seras sous mon toit tu ne feras rien du tout ma fille ! s'emporta-t-il de nouveau

- Très bien, si c'est comme ça je m'en vais d'ici ! criais-je en sortant du salon.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris la grosse valise en dessous de mon lit et me mis à vider mon armoire. Je pris aussi tout ce qui m'étais de valeur, indispensable, ce qui se résumé à tout. Tout avait une valeur à mes yeux, mis à part les meubles. Je redescendis sans lancer un seul regard dans le salon et partis directement à la volvo. Là, je vis Edward qui m'attendait déjà et il mit la valise dans son coffre. Nous montâmes et là je vis que Charlie nous regardait par la fenêtre. Edward démarra et ce fut avec un pincement au coeur que nous quittions l'allée. Edward m'observait discrétement cherchant toute expression sur mon visage et se décida à parler.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ma Bella ?

- Je n'ais pas envie de parler de tout ça aujourd'hui, on en reparlera demain si tu le veux bien.. et.. si vous le voulez bien.. j'aimerais m'installer quelques temps chez vous.., lui répondis-je

- Et si nous n'acceptons pas de te supporter jour et nuit que feras-tu ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant

- ..euh..et bien je me forcerai de trouver un pont sous lequel dormir.., dis-je sérieusement

Il explosa de rire et répondit :

- Ah Bella restera toujours Bella, bien sur mon amour je suis égoïstement très heureux que tu viennes vivre à la maison !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur, en douterais-tu ? demanda-t-il retrouvant son sérieux

- Non, mais qui sait, cela t'aurais peut-être amusé de me laisser toute une nuit sous un pont ! rigolais-je à mon tour

- Petite sotte, jamais je ne te ferais ça, tu me le ferais payer trop chère..me répondit-il avec un énorme sourire

Je remarquais que nous venions d'arriver chez les Cullen. Cette fois j'allais plus vite que d'habitude et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir ma portière, car j'étais vexée par ses derniers propos. Quand même il avait envisagé de me laisser sous un pont ! Avec une petite moue étonnée, il s'approcha de moi et je le contournais sans même le regarder et rentra dans la maison. Lui, était parti chercher ma valise. Je fus accueilli par Esmée.

- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci Esmée.

- Tant mieux je suis rassurée et sache que tu peux rester ici autant que tu le désire. Tu es ici chez toi.

- Oh.. merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément vous savez.

- De rien chérie.., me fit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser

Elle voyait que je ne voulais parler de rien et je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir aborder le sujet. Voulant toujours faire la 'tête' à Edward, je montais m'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. J'aimais beaucoup nos réconciliations c'est pour cela que je dois avouer que je me vexais assez facilement. Je décidais de me faire couler un bon bain et de m'y relaxer un bon moment histoire de le faire patienter. Le bain coulé, je m'y glissais doucement et le contact de l'eau sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Alice m'appelais.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Alice ? lui répondis-je

- N'oublies pas que demain tu es à moiii ! me dit-t-elle de sa voix enjouée en s'éloignant

- Ah..oui c'est vrai comment pourrais-je oublier, dis-je à voix basse

Passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie ne me posait aucun problème au contraire, mais ses séances de shopping m'épuisaient énormément. Après une bonne heure, je me décidais à sortir du bain. Je m'enroulais dans l'une des serviettes et m'essuyais mes cheveux d'une autre. Lorsque je fus dans la chambre de mon futur époux, je ne vis pas ma valise mais je découvris mes livres, mes photos, etc..posaient sur les meubles. Je constatais aussi une nouvelle commode et la curiosité s'empara de moi. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je découvris qu'elle était occupée de tous mes vêtements ! Imaginer Edward en train de ranger mes sous vêtements, me rendis rouge comme jamais.. Deux bras froids s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, ce qui me fis pousser un cri de surprise. C'était Edward..


	4. Honte

Je me retournais vivement et le regardais avec des yeux apeurés

Je me retournais vivement et le regardais avec des yeux apeurés. Je pris directement la parole :

- Edward, qui a rangé mes vêtements ?

- C'est moi mon amour, me répondit-il étonné

- Oh mon Dieu ! m'exclamais-je tout en devenant rouge de honte

- Mais qu'as-tu Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Mais, tu as rangés mes.. mes ..

Comprenant tout d'un coup, son visage s'éclaira et il éclata de son rire de ténor.

- Tes sous-vêtements c'est ça ? il redevint un peut plus sérieux. Ma Bella, bientôt tu seras ma femme nous n'aurons plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, nous habitons sous le même toit..

Je dois avouer qu'il avait raison mais ce fut génant tout de même. De plus, Alice m'avait acheté certaines choses compromettantes mais étant des cadeaux je ne pus m'en séparer. Edward reprit la parole.

- Cependant, quelques petites choses m'ont bien étonné.. je ne pensais pas que tu..

Je le coupais immédiatement

- C'EST ALICE QUI ME LES A OFFERTES ! m'exclamais-je de plus en plus honteuse

- Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisé bien au contraire. Me répondit-il. Mais j'espère bien qu'elles me sont destinées.. murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je fus quelque peu choquée de ses deux dernières phrases et ne répondit rien. Voyant ma réaction, il releva son visage, planta ses yeux dans les miens et il ajouta :

- Je ne suis qu'un homme..

Puis, il se mit à me faire ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Tout d'un coup, je me souvint que je lui fesais la tête. Lorsqu'il voulu m'embrasser, je tournais la tête au dernier moment et il n'eut que ma joue. Il se recula de mon visage cherchant une explication à laquelle je lui répondit :

- Ahah ! Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as vexée tout à l'heure !

- ..Et cela ne serait-il pas dû a cette histoire de pont ?

- Exactement ! Et tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça mon cher.

- Et que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- ..Absolument rien ! Tu es juste, à partir de maintenant, puni !

Il me regarda l'air ahuri et je continua :

- Et oui, tu n'auras pas le droit de me toucher pendant 24 heures !

- Tiens donc ! Penses-tu que tu tiendras autant de temps mon amour ? me demanda-t-il

- Moi.. oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, pense plutôt à toi mon chéri.

Puis, je m'écartais de lui et alla m'aaseoir sur le lit, dos contre le mur, en ayant pris un livre au passage. Je fis semblant de lire tout en l'observant. Lui, était à la fenêtre regardant la forêt. Ensuite, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je peux tout de même te parler, mon amour ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je

- La punition se termine quand ? continua-t-il

- Dans exactement 23 heures et 56 minutes.

Je vis qu'il se tourna pour ne me laisser voir que son dos et j'entendis un faible grognement provenant de son torse. Je me levais du lit, contourna celui-ci pour me mettre face à lui. Il ferma les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu ? lui demandais-je

- Tu me fais souffrir Bella, commença-t-il toujours les yeux fermés. Rester près de toi sans pouvoir te toucher est un vrai supplice.

Et voila, je le fesais souffrir une fois de plus. A croire que je n'étais bonne qu'à ça. J'étais vraiment pitoyable, qu'elle futur femme indigne je fesais. J'allais lui dire que tout cela était terminé quand Alice rentra à sa vitesse vampirique dans la chambre. Elle s'écria :

- NON BELLA, NE TE LAISSE PAS PRENDRE A SON JEU ! Il essaye de te faire craquer je l'ai vu, ahah !

- Tu es sûre Alice ? lui demandais-je perplexe

- Evidemment Bella enfin !

Edward avait essayé de me faire craquer ! Alors là, je dois avouer que j'étais bien tombée dans son jeu. Très bien il voulait jouer, alors que la partie commence..

- Merci Alice, la remerciais-je, quand à vous monsieur Cullen je ne pensais pas que vous auriez pû faire une chose pareille !

Il fit une mine renfrognée et il lança un regard mauvais à Alice. Celle-ci lui tira la langue ce qui me fit sourire. Je me levai et allai rejoindre Alice pour sortir d'ici quand le téléphone portable d'Edward sonna. Celui-ci m'informa que c'était Renée.


	5. Renée

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !! Voici le chapitre 5 sans plus attendre..**

Edward décrocha et ma mère lui demanda si elle pouvait me parler. Edward me passa son téléphone et je pris la parole :

- Allo, maman ?

- Oui Bella c'est moi, commença-t-elle, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, et toi ? lui répondis-je en me demandant si son appel était dû à Charlie

- Oui..euh..enfin moyen.. Dis moi..tu..tu vas vraiment te marier ? dit-elle cherchant ses mots

- ..Oui..je vois que Charlie t'as mise au courant

- Oh, ça pour me mettre au courant il m'a mise au courant !

- Comment ça ?

- Il était tellement enragé qu'il m'a tout mis sur le dos, mais bon.. je ne lui en veux pas, il fallait bien qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un !

- Oh..et toi maman, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien je l'ai mal pris, j'étais très ennervée.. j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup réfléchi avant de t'appeler, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie et il faut aussi que tu fasses les tiennes..malheureusement..

- Maman, mon mariage avec Edward ne sera jamais une erreur !! La dessus tu peux en être certaine, j'en fait le serment !

- ..J'espère que tu as raison ma fille..

- Maman, est-ce que j'ai ta bénédiction ?

- ...Je te suivrais toujours dans tes décisions telles qu'elles soient...murmura-t-elle

- ..C'est un oui ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie..je veux que tu sois heureuse !

- Oh merci, j'avais tellement besoin de ça !

- Je serais toujours là pour toi..Sinon, dis moi, avez-vous choisis une date ?

- Oui, le 13 août !

- SI TOT ?! s'exclama-t-elle

- Oui, je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est bien tard, rigolais-je

- Et bien, je vais de surprise en surprise, rigola-t-elle à son tour

- Je suis si impatiente si tu savais, j'aime tellement Edward..

- Je n'en doute pas ma chérie

- J'aimerais que tu viennes le plus vite possible maman, tu me manques..

- Pareil pour moi Bella, ne t'en fais pas je viendrais bientôt..je dois te laisser ma chérie..

- D'accord, merci pour tout encore

- De rien ma fille, bisous, je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi..

Et elle racrocha. J'étais soulagée comme jamais. Ma mère était d'accord ! Oui, elle ne s'opposait pas à ce que je m'unisse avec mon Edward. J'étais aux anges, seul mon père restait à convaincre ce qui ne serait pas facile du tout mais j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il l'accepte..Je me rendis au salon, puisque Edward et Alice s'étaient éclipsés pour me laisser seule au téléphone avec ma mère. Arrivant en bas, je vis Esmée, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie qui regardaient la télévision. Je vis aussi Emmett et Edward dehors en train de se chamailler comme des enfants et je savais que Carlisle était à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'Alice me vit, elle sauta sur moi et me félicita pour la réaction de ma mère. Esmée et Rosalie se joignèrent aux félicitations et une vague de bien être s'empara de moi. Je compris que Jasper m'avait donné un petit coup de pouce et je le remerciais. C'était la première fois que Rosalie me fit un tel sourire, décidemment cette fin de journée était magnifique. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice m'emmenèrent à la cuisine puisqu' Esmée tenait à ce que je mange, pourtant il n'était que 17h, mais qu'importe, je ne tenais plus compte de l'heure chez les Cullen. Esmée m'avait fait un welsh que je dégustais comme si je n'avais pas mangé pendant 3 jours. Elle fesait la cuisine comme personne, elle était vraiment unique, une mère comme tout le monde réverait et dans moins d'un mois, elle sera ma seconde maman. J'entendis le grosse voix d'Emmett qui devait provenir du salon et quelques secondes plus tard je le vis suivi d'Edward rentrer dans la cuisine. J'avais une immense envie de le serrer dans mes bras et celui-ci s'approcha de moi sans me toucher. C'est alors que la dure réalité de la punition s'empara de moi. Edward le remarqua et me murmura :

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as puni mon amour..

- Je sais, lui répondis-je en essayant de ne pas lui montrer ma souffrance

- Alors, que t'as dit Renée ? me demanda-t-il

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- Humm..c'est vrai ! Je suis si content qu'elle soit d'accord !

- Moi aussi, répondis-je sans le regarder

Tout le monde était reparti à ses occupations. Il ne restait plus que moi et Edward. Ne supportant plus cette proximité sans contact que j'avais stupidement provoqué, je sortis de la cuisine et me dirigeai dehors. Sans rien dire, Edward me suivit.

- Que fais-tu Bella ?

- J'essaie de m'éloigner de toi durant 24 heures ! lui répondis-je séchement

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère après moi, c'est toi qui..

- JE SAIS ET QU'ELLE STUPIDE JE SUIS ! Non mais comment ais-je pu croire que j'allais réussir à rester loin de toi ! dis-je plus en colère que jamais, je continuais en me calmant. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi Edward, c'est après moi que j'en ai.

- Ma Bella, calme toi mon amour, arrêtons tout ça, on est trop accroché l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ça. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras avec plus de force que d'habitude.

Je me sentis bien tout d'un coup, son corps m'avait manqué d'une telle force..pourtant cela ne fesait même pas une heure que je les avaient quitté. Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec violence puis avec passion. Il me souleva et en quelques secondes je fus allonger sur son lit. Il mit fin à notre baiser, trop tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je vis qu'il avait besoin d'une minute pour se remettre en situation de maîtrise de lui. Puis, il me regarda intensément avant de reprendre la parole :

- Dans 3 semaines, vous serez ma femme, mademoiselle Swan.

- Et dans 3 semaines, vous serez mon époux, Monsieur Cullen.

Nous étions en train de sourire bêtement toujours les yeux dans les yeux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il se mit au dessus de moi et ses mains commençaient à explorer mon corps. Celui-ci, à son contact, frissonna de plaisir. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose...de LUI.

**Ahlala que d'amour entre nos deux amoureux ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre alors, vive les reviews !! Bisous à tous**


	6. Nuit de rêve

Ses mains exploraient toujours mon corps pendant que moi je fesais glisser mes mains sur son dos, son torse et ses bras que j'aimais temps. Ses lèvres avaient quitté les miennes et parcouraient maintenant chaque parcelle de mon visage et de mon cou. Je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds, jamais auparavant nous n'avions dépassés ce stade. Il commença à déboutonner doucement ma chemise et plaça sa main froide sur mon ventre. Il la fesait glisser jusqu'à mon cou puis il fit le trajet à l'envers ce qui me fis pousser un petit bruit de plaisir. Je vis sur ses lèvres ce dessiner un léger sourire suite à cette réaction, qui me fis rougir légèrement. Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis entre deux baisers il prit la parole :

- J'ai envie d'essayer.. là.. maintenant.. en as-tu envie.. toi aussi ?

- Oui ! Réussis-je à articuler tellement je n'étais plus moi même

Il me retira ma chemise pendant que j'essayais de lui enlever son T-shirt avec beaucoup de mal. Je parvenais quand même à mes fins pendant que lui, il s'était libéré de son pantalon. Il commençait donc à s'attaquer au mien avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était la première fois que j'étais en tenue d'Eve devant lui et pourtant je ne me sentais en rien génée. Il me fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux, et lui affichant un sourire, il voyait que j'étais prête et que je n'avais en rien peur de lui. Ses mains repartirent à la découverte de mon corps et il rentra en moi avec une douceur extrême. Nos deux corps ne fesaient désormais plus qu'un. Je me sentais si bien que j'aurais voulu que cela dure toute l'éternité. Très souvent, il m'observait pour s'assurer qu'il ne me fesait aucun mal. Une vague de plaisir, que jamais je n'avais ressenti, m'ennivrait et augmentait de plus en plus, puis, tout d'un coup, elle explosa en moi et un plaisir intense parcourait chaque membre de mon corps jusqu'à la plus infime partie. J'avais sans le vouloir enfoncé mes ongles dans le dos d'Edward qui lui m'observait avec un sourire magnifique. Apparemment, il avait ressenti la même chose que moi. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

- As-tu aimé, mon amour ?

- C'était absolument parfait Edward, lui répondis-je sur le même ton

- Je suis si heureux ma Bella, d'avoir pu t'offrir ça..

- Tu l'as fait que pour moi ?? demandais-je surprise

- ..Non, je suis bien trop égoïste, j'en avais envie depuis bien longtemps, mais j'avais peur, peur de te faire du mal. Tu sais, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si cela était arrivé.

- Mais ça ne s'est pas produit et c'est tout simplement merveilleux !

- Oh oui, c'est extraordinaire !

Puis, il me serra doucement dans ses bras ce qui me fit frissonner. Il le remarqua et il se dégagea de notre étreinte avec un petit air de tristesse. Il aurait voulu que nos deux corps nus restent collés l'un à l'autre. Il prit le duvet et au moment où il allait le mettre sur moi je le stoppais. Il me regarda cherchant une explication. Je repris donc la parole :

- Le froid de ton corps ne me gène pas Edward, au contraire j'aime la sentir sur moi en cet instant.

- Es-tu sûre ?

- Plus que jamais !

Il affichait un grand sourire et il me mit au dessus de lui. Je posais ma tête sur son torse pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Il silence s'installa pendant que nous réfléchissions. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mis je me sentais différente et je me rendis compte tout d'un coup que j'étais devenue...une femme.

**Chapitre court je l'avoue mais je ne voulais rien ajouter à celui-ci et vous laisser dans un moment... voilà quoi !**


	7. Chapter 7

Cette sensation nouvelle me fit sourire, ce qu'Edward remarqua

Cette sensation nouvelle me fit sourire, ce qu'Edward remarqua.

- Pourquoi ce sourire mon amour ? me demanda-t-il

- Oh.. rien de spécial, je suis heureuse c'est tout. lui répondis-je

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend heureuse à ce point alors ?

Je levais mon visage vers le sien, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

- Toi Edward.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage d'apollon et il m'embrassa avec une passion débordante. Puis, j'entendis un grognement de sa part et en une fraction de seconde, il remonta la couverture sur nous. On cogna à la porte et Alice passa sa petite tête par la porte. Elle s'adressa à mon futur époux :

- Edward, veux-tu bien laisser dormir Bella s'il te plaît ?! Demain je te rappelle qu'elle et moi allons faire du shopping et je ne voudrais pas être obligé de la porter sur mon dos !

- Et bien dans ce cas laisse là moi ! répondit celui-ci

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! continua-t-elle. On a des tas de chose à acheter pour le mariage qui, je te rappelle, est dans 3 semaines mon frère chéri !

- Je suis sûre et certaine que tu t'en sortirais très bien sans moi Alice, commençais-je, je te ralentis tout le temps et puis je te fais confiance.

- Oh non Bella tu ne me laissera pas tomber, c'est TON mariage et j'ai besoin de TES avis. reprit-elle

- Très bien, soufflais-je, ne t'inquiète pas je serais là et en forme ! Ton frère me met toujours d'aplomb, ajoutais-je sur un ton remplit de sous-entendu pour qu'Alice sorte de la chambre

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue que j'y suis pour beaucoup..ajouta Edward sur le même ton ayant compris où je voulais en venir

- Oui, oui, oui c'est bon je suis au courant, j'en vois assez comme ça pas la peine dans rajouter tous les deux !

Sur ceux, elle quitta la chambre et nous deux, nous rigolâmes fiers de nous.

- Enfin seul, dit Edward en m'embrassant

- Oui et je crois qu'Alice à raison, il se fait tard, je devrais dormir..

Il grogna, mécontant que je lui soit enlevé le lendemain. Il m'embrassa de nouveau avant de me fredonner ma berceuse et je m'endormis aussitôt n'ayant pas fait attention que cette journée avait été particulièrement longue et très éprouvante en émotion.

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Il me regardait d'un air doux et attentionné comme un homme regarde sa femme. Celui-ci, voyant que j'étais réveillée, me prit plus fortement dans ses bras et me fit un de ses baisers du matin qui vous met de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Je vis qu'il était toujours aussi dévêtu que la veille au soir après notre..première fois ?.. Ce souvenir me fit sourire tout simplement.

- Bonjour mon amour, me dit-il

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, lui répondis-je, dis moi, tu es resté, là, à me regarder toute la nuit ?

- Bien sûr, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ma chérie ?

- Euh..je ne sais pas, allez voir tes autres petites amies peut-être ?!

- Comment ça ?! me répondit-il décontenancé.

- Je plaisante !! répondis-je en riant, et puis tu es fiancé ne l'oublie pas mon chéri.

- Je vais vous faire payer votre petite blague du matin, espèce de future madame Cullen !

- J'attends de voir ça alors !

C'est alors qu'il se mit à me chatouiller un peu partout ce qui me fit littéralement exploser de rire, je n'en pouvais plus, il était trop fort, il connaissait tous mes points faible. Je le supliais d'arréter, qu'il avait gagné, ce qu'il fit avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Puis, il se leva et traversa la chambre en étant toujours entièrement dévêtu. Je le regardais bouché bée et il s'arréta devant la porte de sa salle de bain, se retourna pour me faire face et il s'aperçu que je l'observais. Je piquais un fard et je me mis en dessous des couvertures honteuse. Celui-ci riait de bon coeur avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Je me levai à mon tour en mettant un drap autour de ma taille et je vis qu'il était 8 heures. Généralement, pour une journée shopping avec Alice, nous parions vers 10 heures ce qui me laissais encore un peu de temps devant moi. J'attendais qu'Edward ait fini de prendre sa douche pour y aller à mon tour quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte :

- Voudrais-tu venir prendre un bain avec moi ? me demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr, répondis-je

J'entrais donc dans la salle de bain avec lui, et il me retira vivement le drap qui m'entourait.

- Voila qui est bien mieux ainsi, rigola-t-il

- Si tu le dis, rigolais-je à mon tour

Il m'embrassa avant de rentrer dans le bain. Je le suivis et me blotis dans ses bras dans lesquels je me sentais réellement bien. Nous étions restés dans cette position un petit moment, quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Bella, dépèche toi de t'habiller ! On a beaucoup de choses à faire ! dit Alice

- J'arrive dans 15 minutes promi, lui répondis-je

- Bon d'accord,15 minutes et pas une de plus !

Et elle reparti. J'allais sortir du bain quand Edward m'en empécha.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? me demanda-t-il

- Me préparer, je n'ai pas envie de subir la colère d'Alice toute la journée, dis-je en souriant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire du shopping et tout cela loin de toi mais c'est pour notre mariage et plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite nous nous retrouverons.

- Tu as raison...souffla-t-il puis il ajouta avec son petit sourire en coin, et puis c'est pour la bonne cause bientôt tu seras MA femme !

- Exactement..répondis-je en l'embrassant

Et nous sortâmes tous deux du bain. Edward m'enroula d'une serviette avant de s'en mettre une autour de sa taille. Je rentrais dans la chambre d'Edward, pour choisir des vêtements quand j'entendis quelqu'un crier, je connaissais ce cri par coeur..celui d'Alice..


	8. Départ précipité

Sans même prendre le temps de m'habiller correctement, je sortis tout courant de la chambre d'Edward, descendis les escaliers assez vite avec Edward sur mes talons. J'allais m'étaler littéralement par terre quand Edward me rattrapa à la dernière seconde.

- Merci.., le remerciais-je

- De rien mon amour, je serais toujours là pour te rattraper, me répondit-il

Je vis alors Alice assise dans le canapé du salon sanglotant dans les bras d'Esmée . Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je soudain effrayée

- C'est Jasper.., me murmura alors Edward, il s'est fait repérer..

- Comment ça ? je ne comprend pas..où veux-tu en venir Edward ?

- Jasper a .. craqué. L'odeur était trop forte pour qu'il résiste..

- Il a.. il a tué un humain...?

- Oui mais..le pire c'est que deux personnes l'ont vu Bella

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. J'étais complétement bouleversé. Jasper avait tué et en plus il y avait des témoins. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Pleins de souvenirs me revenaient en tête dont le soir de mon anniversaire où Jasper avait faillit me tuer à la vue de mon sang, la rupture brutale d'Edward.. je sentais la blessure en moi se réouvrir peu à peu ce qui me fit un mal atroce. Imaginer Edward me quitter une fois de plus m'aurait été fatal. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes yeux ce qui alerta Edward.

- Bella, qu'as-tu mon amour ?? Parle moi je t'en pris ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Edward, ne me quitte pas de nouveau je t'en supplie.. lui répondis-je en larme

- Jamais plus je ne te quitterais ma Bella, plus jamais tu m'entends ! Regarde moi.. je t'en fait le serment.

Mes larmes redoublèrent, je me sentais tout de même rassurée, je l'aimais tellement. Je me calmais peu à peu ne voulant pas être égoïste vis-à-vis d'Alice. Je séchais mes larmes et demandais à Edward :

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Edward ?

- Et bien, je pense que nous allons devoir..partir.. murmura-t-il, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici Bella, nous sommes en danger. Jasper n'a pas fait ça proprement pour laisser croire que cela vient d'un humain.

- ..Je comprends..Mais, quand tu dis nous Edward c'est...

- Ma famille et toi bien entendu.. jamais je ne partirais sans toi mon amour.

C'est dernière parole me fit le plus grand bien. J'irais partout où il sera c'était désormais certain. Mais, cette idée me donnais la chair de poule tout d'un coup. Si je devais quitter Fork c'est que je devais quitter mon père aussi, et je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais puisque bientôt je serais transformée par Edward. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça pour l'instant, non, je devais rassurée Alice, ma meilleure amie. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

- Chut Alice, ça va aller ne t'en fait pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le promet, la rassurais-je

- Merci Bella.. me répondit-elle

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, pour l'éternité.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste et elle resta dans mes bras. Je la berçais doucement assise sur le canapé, quand quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle arriva. Esmée lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé et il ne tarda pas à confirmer les paroles qu'Edward m'avait dites.

- Et bien, il nous reste plus qu'à faire nos bagages. Nous n'allons pas prendre de risque à rester ici plus longtemps. Alice sais-tu où est Jasper ?

- Oui, il est avec Rosalie et Emmett. Ils sont partis chasser pour que Jasper n'est plus le goût de..de cette...et pour qu'il retrouve la couleur de ses yeux.., termina-t-elle

- Très bien, Bella.. souhaites-tu partir avec nous ? me demanda-t-il

- Oui, quand ça ? demandai-je

- Dans 2 heures au maximum, le temps de tout régler et de charger les voitures. Nous partons en Alaska.

- ...Très bien...je..je serais prête..

J'étais totalement perdue. Je ne m'attendais pas à partir si tôt. Il fallait que j'aille dire au revoir à Charlie, mais comment lui expliquer la situation ? Je devais me marier et je lui apprend tout d'un coup que nous partons tout de suite en Alaska.. Il ne me laissera jamais partir j'en étais sûre et certaine.

- Bella ? m'appela Edward

- Hm ? répondis-je

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il inquiet

- Non..je..que vais-je faire avec Charlie ? Il ne me laissera jamais partir..

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Carlisle, si tu veux je peux l'appeler et arranger ça avant que tu n'y aille.

- Oh ouiii, je vous remercie Carlisle

- De rien Bella, ça me fait plaisir.

Celui-ci revint 10 minutes plus tard. Il avait convaincu mon père qu'il fallait que je m'habitue à l'environnement, aux alentours de la ville avant de rentrer à l'université. Carlisle étant 'vénéré' par Charlie et lui fesant confiance il n'a pas trop discuté et a accepté beaucoup plus facilement. Je partis donc seule chez Charlie chercher le reste de mes affaires, car Edward devait aidé pour le déménagement. J'arrivais devant chez Charlie avec une boule au ventre. C'était certainement la dernière fois de mon existence que je passerais cette porte. Je fus accueilli par un Charlie assez dérouté.

- Bonjour papa.

- Oh Bella, Carlisle m'a téléphoné, ton départ est précipité quand même..

- Oui, mais c'est le mieux et ne tant fait pas je suis en sécurité avec tous les Cullen.

- Ils partent tous ?

- Oui, comme tous leurs enfants seront en Alaska, Carlisle et Esmée ont décidé de partir aussi. Carlisle a trouvé assez facilement un travail là-bas.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, il est tellement excellant !

- Oui, bon je monte faire mes bagages.

- D'accord..

Je montais pour la dernière fois dans 'ma' chambre et sortis l'autre valise du dessous de mon lit. Je l'a mis sur mon lit et y mit tous ce qui me restait...Puis je quittais ma chambre avec nostalgie. Je restais quelques minutes à observer chaque coin et recoin essayant de les photographier à jamais dans ma tête. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers traînant ma valise derrière moi en fesant TRES attention à ne pas tomber. J'arrivais en bas toute entière, sans le moindre problème, où Charlie m'attendais. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras ce qui me fit prendre concience que c'était la dernière fois que je le touchais.

- Je t'aime ma fille, n'en doute jamais, me dit-il

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ta mère tu sais à propos de ton..mariage..

- Oui..

- Je..même si cela ne me plaît pas, sache que moi aussi je te soutiendrais dans tes choix..

- Papa, je ... MERCI, je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi ma fille, moi aussi..

Après des larmes et multiples embrassades, je lui promis de l'appeler souvent. Puis, il m'aida à mettre ma valise dans ma camionnette et je quittais la maison de Charlie toujours en pleurant. Je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de mon père. C'était practiquement sûr que jamais je ne le reverrais et lui me donnait la bénédiction pour mon mariage. Quelle fille indigne je fesais. J'arrivais maintenant devant chez les Cullen qui avait presque finis de tout déménager. Mes larmes s'étaient calmées, mais quelques unes coulaient toujours le long de mes joues.

- Ah ma Bella, te voila enfin ! ..Mais pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour ? me demanda Edward

- Oh non c'est rien vraiment, juste que quitter Charlie m'a fait bizarre surtout qu'il...qu'il m'a donné sa bénédiction pour...pour notre mariage..

- ..Ah..mais c'est formidable Bella ! dit-il étonné

- Oui, mais je m'en veux, je sais qu'il ne me reverra jamais..enfin bon, comment avance le déménagement ?

- Très bien, nous avons presque terminé, viens avec moi maintenant

Il me fit monter sur son dos et nous partîmes à vitesse vampirique. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arréta et me fit descendre. Je remarquais alors que nous étions dans la clairière...NOTRE clairière.


	9. Un départ perturbé

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolé de mon retard mais entre déménagement, les vacances et tout le reste je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Enfin passons, je suis là et je vous promet que les chapitres vont apparaître très vite ! J'espère que vous allez réussir à suivre xD. Sinon, j'espère que vous passer de bonnes vacances, en tout cas, dans le nord, il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment le Nord !! Un froid de canard ( petite expression au passage lol ). Ce chapitre 9 est un peu cours je l'avoue.. Bonne lecture, le chapitre 10 dans quelques instant sera lui aussi posté ! **

Elle me paraissait plus belle aujoud'hui que tous les autres jours passaient. Peut-être encore ce sentiment de nostalgie qui m'envahit.. Voyant ma detresse Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains et planta ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

- Bella, ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien. Jamais je ne t'imposerais quoi que ce soit, tu peux en être certaine. Si tu as besoin de venir voir ton père, tu reviendras. Et ici, nous y reviendrons chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras. Je ne veux pas que tu partes si tu es dans cet état, mon amour.

- Je.. je ne pensais pas partir si vite c'est tout. Je ne m'y étais pas encore préparé.

- Souhaites-tu rester à Forks, Bella ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me dit oui, je comprendrais, je t'en fait le serment.

- Bien sûr je veux partir Edward enfin ! Comment oses-tu en douter ? m'offensai-je

- Je souhaitais juste en être certain, mon amour.

- De toute façon, nous aurions déménagé dans un peu plus d'un mois pour l'université.

Puis, nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe. Edward me regardait sans cesse tout en caressant mon visage de sa main droite si froide et pourtant si réconfortante. Son visage était si parfait, je ne m'y ferais donc jamais. Dans la clairière tout était magnifique, les oiseaux, les fleurs... Mais trop vite à mon goût, Edward m'informa que nous devions repartir. Avant qu'il ne se lève, je lui fis remarquer que ses baisers me manquaient. C'est avec un petit sourire fier, qu'il m'embrassa avec passion, puis passa par mon cou, mes joues, mon front et mes paupières avant de nous relever. J'observais quelques instants la clairière, et des images, me revinrent en tête. C'était notre première sortie avec Edward, nos premiers contacts physique. J'avais touché la première fois son visage ici, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, ou disons plutôt, toute l'éternité.

Finalement, je remontais sur son dos, et nous repartions jusqu'à la villa blanche. Là-bas, je vis que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient de retour. Je décidais de faire comme si rien n'était, je ne voulais mettre en aucun cas Jasper mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de moi. En arrivant, Emmett vint me dire bonjour et il me prit dans ses gros bras pour me faire raler, ce qui a le don de faire rire tout le monde. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas l'exception ce qui détendit l'atmosphère qui n'avait pas l'air au beau fixe. D'ailleurs, je soupsonnais Emmett de l'avoir fait exprès. Enfin, Carlisle nous annonça qu'il fallait y aller sans plus attendre et ajouta :

- Moi et Esmée, nous prendrons la mercedes. Alice tu prendras la Porsche avec Jasper, Rosalie tu seras dans la cabriolé, Emmett dans la Jeep, Edward et Bella dans Volvo.

Edward me prevint qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre, il remonta donc en courant. Pendant ce temps, Jasper s'approcha doucement de moi et me dit :

- Désolé Bella, si tu dois partir c'est à cause de moi..je t'en pris pardonne moi..

- Je ne t'en veux pas Jasper, de toute façon j'aurais été obligé de partir dans un mois pour l'université. Ne culpabilise pas, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui ici.

Je vis Edward redescendre tout en poussant un petit grognement. Jasper soupira et dit :

- Edward, tu ne crois quand même pas que je pourrais encore faire du mal à Bella ?! Elle est ma soeur, je tiens à elle. Et puis, je me suis entraîné, moi aussi, à me familiariser à son odeur, je savais que nous aurions vécus ensemble.

- On ne sait jamais, répondit celui-ci

C'était la première fois que Jasper parla de moi de cette façon, j'en étais très touchée. Je lui adressais un sourire avant de monter dans la volvo suivi par Edward. Toutes les voitures démarrèrent, Carlisle et Esmée partirent les premiers suivis par Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Nous étions donc les derniers encore présent. Edward, lui, me scrutait du regard.

- Qu'attends-tu pour y aller ? lui demandais-je

- Je m'assure que tu es prête à partir. me répondit-il

- Oh, Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que je suis avec toi le reste m'importe !

Il ne répondit pas et je le vis se raidir. Son regard passa du topaze à l'onyx. Que se passait-il ? Avais-je fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors, est ce que le danger s'approchait de nouveau ?

- Edward ? Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Le traité est rompu Bella, les loups se rapprochent vite, très vite, j'entends désormais leurs pensées, il faut s'en aller très vite.

Au même moment, il s'élança à toute vitesse, nous étions déjà sortis du chemin de la villa s'en que je m'en rende compte. Edward téléphona à Carlisle, pour lui expliquer la situation je suppose, à vrai dire je ne comprenais pas vraiment la conversation, elle était trop rapide pour moi. Je vis alors sur le compteur affichait 190 km/h. Voyant cela je me promis de ne pas regarder dehors et je me contentais donc d'observer mes mains qui étaient très interessantes tout d'un coup. Je me rendis compte que j'étais oppressée, qu'allait-il se passer ? Je ne voulais en aucun cas que ma famille et celle de Jacob ne s'affrontent. C'était totalement hors de question ! Edward venait de raccrocher, il m'expliqua alors leur conversation.

- Carlisle m'a dit que nous devions continuer de rouler à cette vitesse, ils ne doivent en aucun cas savoir où nous allons.

- Entends-tu encore leurs pensées ? lui demandais-je

- Oui, mais elles s'éloignent de plus en plus, ils vont bientôt perdre notre trace. C'est impossible qu'ils réussissent, ils vont avoir besoin de se reposer, il tourna la tête vers moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, tout ira bien. Dors si tu veux, nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire.

Je me sentais soulagé, je descendis alors le siège passager, m'installais comme je le pouvais, et fermais les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, sans me faire prier, je m'endormis.


	10. Alaska

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillais et vis qu'Edward continuait toujours de conduire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que je m'étais éveillée. J'en profitais donc pour l'observer une fois de plus, je me sentais si bien en sa présence, que pouvais-je demander de plus que de vivre avec lui pour l'éternité ? Absolument rien.. Je dépendais entièrement de lui, et lui de moi. Tout était parfait. Je glissais une de mes mains sur son ventre et il tourna immédiatement sa tête vers moi. Il me fit un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

- Bien dormi, ma Bella ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui me cachait quelque chose

- Oui merci..Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Oh, non rien, continua-t-il

- Si, je te connais très bien ! Qu'ai-je fait encore ?, puis je compris tout d'un coup, NON ?! Ne me dit pas que j'ai encore parlé ?!

Il éclata alors de son ténor si merveilleux à entendre.

- J'aime t'entendre pendant ton sommeil, mon amour, ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi ça m'a énormément plu.

- De quoi parles-tu Edward ?

Je réfléchissais à quoi j'avais bien pu rêver, puis je me suis souvenu que notre première fois avait occupée toutes mes pensées pendant mon sommeil.

- Oh non, j'ai..j'ai rêvé de.., puis je piquais un fard phénoménal

- Oui, de notre première nuit, me dit-il tout en me regardant tendrement. Bella, je te remercie de m'accepter dans ta vie, de tout quitter pour moi, pourtant je ne le mérite pas. Je t'aime tellement, mon amour. Merci de me rendre heureux et de tout simplement me faire vivre..

- Edward, c'est toi qui me fait vivre et c'est toi aussi qui me rend la plus heureuse du monde. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais, pour l'éternité.

Je remarquais alors qu'il avait quitté la route et qu'il s'était arrêté.

- Moi aussi, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps..me dit-il à son tour

Et il s'empara de mes lèvres avec fougue. Je lui rendis son baiser avec passion. Il se dégagea alors son siège et se plaça au dessus de moi, toujours allongé sur le siège passager. Il fesait glisser ses mains sur tout le long de mon corps, ce qui me provoqué des frissons de plaisir. Mes mains, elles, ébouriffaient ses cheveux désordonnés. Il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres avant de mettre fin à notre petit dérapage.

- Je dois aller chasser, Bella.

Effectivement, ses yeux étaient sombres et les cernes commençaient à apparaître.

- Reviens-moi vite alors, lui dis-je

- Ne t'en fait pas je ne serais pas long, veille juste sur mon cœur, il est entre tes mains, me dit-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

Cette dernière phrase me fit sourire. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître à travers les arbres. Pendant son absence, j'essayais d'imaginer comment pouvait être notre nouvelle demeure. 'Notre', oui ça me paraissait étrange de dire ça mais oui, j'allais officiellement habiter avec les Cullen maintenant. Je me demandais si elle allait être encore plus incroyable que celle de Forks. Connaissant les Cullen,ils voient tout en grand ! Cela me fesait rire et au même moment je vis Edward assis à côté de moi ce qui me fis sursauter comme jamais.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça !! lui dis-je

- Je t'ai fait peur ?! voyant que j'allais protester il continua, Alors j'en suis extrêmement désolé, mon amour. Mais dis-moi je rêvais ou alors tu rigolais bien toute seule ?

- Effectivement, je rigolais, je n'en ai pas le droit peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais je me demande juste pourquoi.

- Pour tout avouer, je me demandais si vous aviez fait encore des folies pour la nouvelle maison, comme vous voyez tout en grand..!

- Ahhh, ça ce sera une surprise, ma Bella.

Puis il redémarra et nous étions reparti direction l'Alaska. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Edward s'arrêta de nouveau. Il m'annonça qu'il voulait que je mange. Il s'était donc arrêté devant un fast-food et nous descendîmes ce qui me permis de me dégourdir les jambes. Nous rentrâmes et Edward commanda ce que je lui avait demandé. La serveuse, ne quittait pas des yeux MON Edward, ce qui ne me plaisais pas du tout. Durant la commande, elle ne cessait de lui demander s'il voulait ceci ou cela.. Mon dieu ce qu'elle m'exaspérait ! Edward répondit non à toutes ces propositions et elle partie finalement préparer ce qu'il lui avait demandé au départ. J'étais totalement hors de moi. Edward ce retourna vers moi et me prit par la taille :

- Que tu es belle lorsque tu es jalouse, mon amour. murmura-t-il à mon oreille

- Comment ose-t-elle te regarder comme ça ?!

- Tu sais très bien que je m'en moque Bella. Je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant le cou

- En même temps, qui ne te regarderais pas, j'ai beaucoup de chance que tu sois à moi, dis-je en me calmant

La serveuse était revenue avec notre commande. Elle ne s'adressait qu'à Edward, fesant comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Souhaitez-vous autre chose, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle à Edward

- NON ! C'est bon merci ! répondis-je à la place d'Edward

Elle se tourna alors vivement vers moi et hocha la tête. Edward me prit la main en fesant de petits cercles avec son pouce pour me calmer ce qui fonctionna quelque peu puis paya. Puis, nous sortîmes et Edward reprit la route pendant que je m'alimentais. Je me remis peu à peu de mes émotions, et retrouvais ma bonne humeur pensant à notre nouvelle vie en Alaska.


	11. La maison

- On arrive dans combien de temps, Edward ?

- Dans environ 3 heures, mon amour, me répondit-il. Tu as l'air pressée d'arriver, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison, en faite, je suis très impatiente de commencer cette nouvelle aventure, et surtout de recommencer une nouvelle vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

J'entendis un grognement en provenance de sa poitrine. Il avait compris où je voulais en venir.

- On a le temps pour ça, Bella. Rien ne presse et tu le sais très bien.

- Je ne veux pas attendre d'avoir 20 ans Edward..

Voyant que je n'arriverais à rien de bon maintenant, à part une dispute je décidais de changer de sujet.

- Dis-moi, comment va se passer notre mariage maintenant que nous déménageons ? demandais-je en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi, tu y tiens toujours ?

Je me relevais vivement, outrée par sa question.

- EDWARD ! Evidemment que je tiens à notre mariage, je veux m'unir à toi pour l'éternité !

Toujours en conduisant, il me colla contre lui embrassa mes cheveux avant de répondre avec son sourire en coin :

- Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'organiser de nouveau en Alaska.

Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Nous arrivions maintenant à Barrow, notre nouvelle ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward tourna dans une petite allée où personne ne soupçonnerait qu'une maison y soit construite. Je y vis alors, une maison se dessiner légèrement caché par des arbres. Je m'apercevais déjà qu'elle était très, très grande. Puis, je la vis enfin entièrement, elle était tout simplement impressionnante. Je restais bouche bée alors qu'Edward me tendait sa main pour que je sorte de la voiture. Je la pris et sortis de la Volvo. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle demeure, de couleur blanche et incroyablement grande ! Edward me fit rentrer et mon étonnement ne fut que plus grand.

En effet, l'intérieur était deux fois plus grand qu'à Forks. Des baies vitrées longeaient les murs ce qui provoqué une luminosité exceptionnelle. J'apercevais alors la cuisine, qui ne servirait à rien, juste pour le temps qu'il me restait en tant qu'humaine. Si Renée auvait celle-ci, elle serait complétement folle, je pense même qu'elle y dormirait. Cette pensée me fit sourire, ma mère me manquait énormément.. Ensuite, je vis une salle à manger qui, elle aussi, serait inutile. Et enfin, je découvris le salon. Un immense écran plat recouvrait le mur du fond, à la seule place qui n'était pas occupé par les vitres. Tout autour, il y avait des canapés qui convenaient parfaitement à la décoration. Tout était extraordinaire. Je n'osais même pas m'asseoir ou poser mon sac quelque part tellement j'étais intimidée. Je sentis soudain, Edward m'entourer de ses bras et m'embrasser le cou.

- Alors, comment tu la trouves notre nouvelle maison, mon amour ?

- Elle..elle est extraordinaire Edward. Tout au delà de ce que je pouvais m'imaginer.

- Humm.. Tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur pourtant.

- Ah.. Et qu'ai-je encore à découvrir ? demandais-je soudain curieuse

- Notre chambre..

Puis, il me porta et m'emmena jusqu'à une jolie porte où était inscrit : E&B

Edward ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer la première.

Une immense pièce s'ouvrit alors à moi. Encore plus extraordinaire à mes yeux, puisque c'est ici que j'allais partager plus particulièrement ma vie avec l'homme de ma vie. Le peu de mur qui s'y trouvé était de couleur bleuté ce que jamais beaucoup. Un lit double à baldaquin était installé au fond de la pièce entre deux vitres. Les étagères à CD fesaient aussi partis du décor ce qui ne me dérangé en rien. Et un canapé, plus grand lui aussi que celui de Forks était présent. Je découvris aussi deux portes ce qui m'étonna.

- Waouh c'est vraiment magnifique Edward. Mais peux-tu me dire ce que cachent ces deux portes ?

- Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même.

J'ouvris alors la première porte et y découvris une salle de bain comme tout le monde rêverait. Elle était toute carrelée de couleur bleutée comme notre chambre. Des miroirs étaient disposés partout dans la pièce et enfin, une baignoire et une douche de tailles impensables la composée.

- C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais ! Vous avez encore fait des folies, c'est incroyable. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher !

- On se fait plaisir c'est tout. Et puis, je voulais le meilleur pour toi..enfin pour Nous, me répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Et la seconde porte c'est quoi ?

- Vas-y je t'en pris, me dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte.

J'y découvris un dressing d'une taille immense. En faite, ici, tout était grandiose.. Mais ce dressing était beaucoup trop grand ! Qu'allais-je faire de tout cet espace ? Connaissant Alice, ceux-ci n'était pas fait au hasard. Elle allait sûrement m'emmener pendant des jours et des jours faire du shopping jusqu'à ce que tout soit remplit sans exception. Malheureusement...pour moi.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te plaît mon amour ? On dirait que non.

- Si, bien sûr que ça me plaît.. Mais.. Alice ! Elle va me faire encore souffrir...

Il éclata de rire avant de répondre :

- Je te promet que je ne la laisserais pas t'enlever de moi..trop souvent.

Je grognais tout en me blottissant dans son torse glacé. Lui m'embrassa le front avant d'ajouter :

- Je t'aime, Bella

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je suis heureuse de commencer cette nouvelle vie ici avec vous.. avec toi..

**Voilà, le chapitre 11 est en ligne ! Mais je dois vous avouer que je suis en manque de reviews... Dites-moi si vous aimez ma fiction ou non je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques. Par ailleurs, sachez que mon histoire est loin d'être terminé, 30 chapitres sont écrits et elle promet pas mal de rebondissements. Je vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisserais découvrir par vous même. Pour l'instant j'aimerais juste savoir votre avis pour les 11 premiers chapitres. Bisous à tous !**


	12. Promesse non tenue

Alice rentra dans notre chambre, sans même frapper. Elle sautillait partout visiblement heureuse de sa nouvelle demeure.

- Je viens inspecter cette chambre ! nous annonça-t-elle

- Vas-y inspecte, mais sache que tu n'auras jamais cette chambre petite soeur, lui répondit Edward

- Mon dieu ! La salle de bain est incroyable, encore mieux que la notre ! Et CE dressing Bella ! Il va nous falloir le remplir au plus vite !!

- Non Alice, nous avons le temps, s'il te plaît pas de folie, lui répondis-je

- Oui, oui... dit elle sans même m'écouter. Votre chambre est fantastique. Et cette vue est vraiment splendide !

Sur les dernières paroles d'Alice, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la vue que nous avions dehors. Je m'approchais donc des vitres qui longeaient les murs de la chambre et m'aperçus qu'Alice n'avait pas du tout exagéré. En effet, la vue était tout simplement magnique. On y voyait la campagne à perte de vue mais on aurait aussi le droit au coucher du soleil tous les soirs. Edward entoura ma taille de nouveau de ses bras que j'affectionnais tant, et je remarquais qu'Alice s'était éclipsée sans le moindre bruit. Tous deux, nous observions le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à nous dans un silence reposant. Puis, Edward reprit la parole dans un murmure.

- Je voudrais rester toute l'éternité ici avec toi, à regarder ce magnifique spectacle.

- De merveilleux moments nous attendent Edward, j'en suis certaine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis je vis Esmée l'entrouvrir. Elle nous demanda si notre chambre nous plaisait et bien sûr je lui répondis qu'il ne pouvait y avoir mieux. Un sourire angélique lui étira les lèvres et elle repartie après m'avoir annonçait que mon diner était près. Elle n'oubliait jamais rien, elle était vraiment exceptionnelle. Je descendis donc avec Edward jusqu'à la cuisine où un tas de plusieurs repas différents étaient installés. Esmée voyait toujous tout en grand. Je n'étais pas un ogre et de plus, je ne voulais décidément pas grossir pour paraître encore plus hideuse à côté Edward. Je commençais à piocher dans les différents plats, Edward ne me quittant pas des yeux et je décidais d'essayer de manger sans être observé. Pour cela, je m'installais sur ses genoux et je me mis à manger pendant que celui-ci me caressait le dos. Certes, cela me fesait beaucoup d'effets, mais je préférais son contact à son regard pendant que je mangeais puisque sinon j'en était tout bonnement incapable. Je réussis à avaler quelques bouchées puis perdis l'appétit à la suite de ses multitudes caresses.

- Tu ne manges plus, ma Bella ? me demanda-t-il étonné

- Non, je n'y arrive plus, lui répondis-je boudeuse

- Et pourquoi ça ? continua-t-il

- Tout simplement parce que tu me déstabilise ça ne change pas !

- Oh, dit-il avec un sourire fier, dans ce cas je vais te laisser manger tranquillement, et je vais défaire nos valises, continua-t-il en se dégageant de moi.

Après un baiser, il sorti de la pièce et je me remis enfin à manger normalement. A la fin de mon repas, je remontais dans notre chambre tout en observant chaque partie de la maison qui me fascinais. Je rentrais ensuite dans la chambre et y vis un Edward ranger à une vitesse impressionnante nos affaires.

Il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard :

- Et voilà, c'est terminé, dit-il

- Quelle chance d'avoir un homme aussi compétant, répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Huuum.. je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi, continua-t-il rentrant dans mon jeu

- Voyons voir... Je serais déjà dans mon cercueil à cause de Tyler depuis un bon moment.

Son torse se mit alors à grogner mais je continuais tout de même :

- Je me demande encore pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ce jour là, mais je ne m'en plain pas. Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse d'être auprès de toi et j'espère pour l'éternité.

- Bella, je t'en pris arrête...

- Oui, je sais tu veux te marier avant.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour cela que je retarde ta transformation. Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi à cent pour cent et pas parce que tu as peur de me perdre.

- Je te fais une confiance comme jamais je ne le ferais à personne d'autre. Je souhaite juste être avec toi pour toujours. Edward, je.. je ne supporterais pas de rester humaine.

Je baissais désormais la tête. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et leva mon visage délicatement afin de pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

- Bella, laisse toi encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Jamais je ne changerais d'avis, JAMAIS ! m'écriais-je

J'étais très offensée qu'Edward pouvait penser que je n'étais pas sûre de moi et que je prendrais finalement la décision de rester humaine. Suite à mes dernières paroles, je sortis de la chambre avec fureur sans courrir cependant de peur de trébucher une fois encore. J'allais taper à la porte de la chambre d'Alice mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Alice m'invita à entrer, elle devait certainement déjà être au courant et me prit dans ses bras. J'avais une folle envie de fondre en larmes mais je m'en empéchais ne voulant pas me faire passer pour une pleurnicharde.

- Ecoute moi Bella. Edward n'a pas peur que tu changes d'avis ou quoi que ce soit. Il sait qu'en aucun cas, tu voudrais rester humaine. Il essaye juste de repousser le délais.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Il t'informera lui même j'en suis persuadée, mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sortis ensuite de la chambre d'Alice, cette dernière devant aller chasser. Je décidais de faire un tour à l'extérieur de la demeure. Il fesait presque nuit maintenant par conséquent il ne fesait plus une chaleur assez confortable pour un endroit comme l'Alaska. Je me demandais si à Jacksonville la température était toujours aussi étouffante que lors de mon escapade avec Edward chez Renée. Renée ! Je ne l'avais pas prévenue de mon départ précipité ici. Il fallait que je l'informe sans tarder ! Mais tout de suite le décalage horaire ne le permettait absolument pas. En effet, on était en pleine nuit là-bas je la contacterais donc demain dans la matinée ce sera le mieux. De toute façon que je sois à Barrow ou à Forks ça ne change pas grand chose pour elle.

Je longeais maintenant les rangées d'arbres qui délimitées notre comment dire... IMMENSE jardin à la forêt qui régnait derrière la maison. J'avais froid mais je ne voulais pas rentrer, non, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'Edward avait à me dire. M'imaginant le pire comme à mon habitude, plusieurs solutions me traversaient l'esprit, qui étaient plus pire les une que les autres. Je fermais les yeux essayant de ne plus penser à rien en vain... Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais assise par terre dos contre un arbre, Edward vint s'asseoir face à moi sans que je m'en rende compte ce qui me fit sursauter lorsque j'ouvris les yeux.


	13. Explication

- Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, me dit-il tristement. Décidément je suis vraiment nul.

Voyant aucune réponse de ma part, il continua :

- Bella, si j'hésite à te transformer ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est à cause de moi.. En fait, j'ai.. j'ai peur qu'une fois transformé tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Il m'avait avoué cela comme s'il m'avouait sa plus grande faiblesse. C'était donc pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas ! Il avait tout simplement peur de me perdre. Mais comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille. Je ne pourrais vivre sans lui.

- Edward, ça n'arrivera jamais tu m'entends. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur que ta transformation te change, que tu n'aies plus cette attirance pour moi. Tu sais, je ne le supporterais pas et je finirais en Italie. Je ne peux exister sans toi...

Il avait un air désespéré que je ne lui avais jamais connu auparavant. Je rampais jusqu'à lui et le prit dans mes bras, je ne supportais pas ce regard vide qu'il avait à ce moment précis.

- Edward, pour moi c'est exactement la même chose, au même degré. Sans toi je ne suis rien humaine ou vampire.

Il resserra notre étreinte et nous restâmes un bon moment dans cette position. Puis, il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et monta jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent à une lenteur exaspérante près des miennes et se posèrent enfin sur les miennes pour un baiser digne de ce nom. Ses mains parcouraient chaque parcelle de mon corps et une nouvelle nuit exceptionnelle s'offrait à nous.

Je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, ma main gauche entrelacée à celle d'Edward. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Edward me regardait comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour, mon amour, murmura-t-il. Bien dormi ?

- Huum, oui très bien et toi ?

- Parfait, il ne peux y avoir mieux, me répondit-il

Je me collais à son torse musclé et respirais son odeur à plein nez pendant sur lui me caressais les cheveux. Quel réveil merveilleux, c'était toujours le paradis sur Terre avec Edward.

- Il faut que j'appelle Renée pour la prévenir que je ne suis plus à Forks, annonçais-je à Edward

- Oui et tu la remerciera en même temps pour moi s'il te plaît

- La remercier de quoi ? lui demandais-je surprise

- De t'avoir mise au monde, mon amour

Je me mis alors à rigoler, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Je levais ensuite la tête pour embrasser Edward et sortis du lit ce qui ne plu point à ce dernier.

- Pourrais-tu me prêter ton portable Edward, que j'appelle tout de suite Renée ?

- Il est dans la poche droite de ma veste, je t'autorise à le prendre, rigola-t-il de sa dernière phrase.

Je m'emparais de l'objet argenté et composais le numéro de Renée. Après quelques tonalités celle-ci décrocha.

- Maman, c'est Bella !

- Oh ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien merci, et toi ?

- Moi de même, alors dis-moi, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? C'est étonnant de ta part ma chérie, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

- Et bien, je voulais juste te prévenir que j'étais partie plus tôt que prévue en Alaska.

- Ah tu y est déjà ?

- Oui, nous y sommes arrivés hier mais je n'allais pas t'appeler en pleine nuit quand même, rigolais-je

- Tu as bien fait ma chérie, mais alors vous allez vous marier là-bas ?

- Euh oui, de toute façon je te tiendrais au courant ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord, mais préviens moi avant ton mariage, rigola-t-elle à son tour. Au faite Bella, je ne penses pas pouvoir être présente à ton mariage. Je ne pourrais pas me déplacer en Alaska avant plusieurs mois.

- Pourquoi ça ?, m'inquiétais-je

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, je.. je suis enceinte !

- ...QUOI ? Maman tu es sérieuse ?!

- Oui, tu vas avoir une petite sœur ma chérie.

- C'est extraordinaire maman, félicitation ! Tu le diras aussi à Phil de ma part.

- Ce sera fait ne t'inquiète pas. Oh Bella, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse.

- Je n'en doute pas, je suis si contente pour toi..

- Merci ma fille. Excuse moi, mais je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous. Bisous je t'aime.

- D'accord, je t'aime maman.

Et elle raccrocha. Si je m'attendais à ça ! J'allais devenir grande sœur ! Je ne l'a connaitrais malheureusement jamais vraiment. Elle allait avoir une sœur qui voulait devenir vampire. Mon dieu, pourvu qu'elle ne le sache jamais.


	14. Grande soeur

Une petite sœur, je n'y avais jamais songé. Je voyais déjà ma mère tendre les bras vers moi avec ce petit être fragile. Je n'étais pas rassurée à l'idée que je pouvais la faire tomber. Je me voyais ensuite avec la petite un peu plus grande. Je la conduisais à l'école et elle m'embrassait sur la joue. Puis, par la suite, elle m'appellerait 'grande sœur'... J'étais plongée dans mes pensées sans me rendre compte que j'étais restée là, debout en plein milieu de la chambre, avec une tenue très légère sur moi. C'est seulement lorsque Edward me toucha le visage que je repris mes esprits.

- Mon amour, tu ne devrais peut-être pas rester là. Imagine, Emmett ou Jasper ouvre la porte...

Je me demandais ce qui clochait chez moi avant de me rendre effectivement compte que je ne portais qu'une petite nuisette. D'ailleurs Edward n'était pas en meilleur posture que moi, il n'était qu'en caleçon. Ne voulant absolument pas piquer un fard ou que mon cœur s'arrête de battre, je me rendis vite à la salle de bain et je m'enfermais à l'intérieur. Là, je pris une douche assez rapidement et vis ensuite que j'avais oublié mes vêtements. Je criais alors Edward.

- Oui, ma Bella ?

- Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ? lui demandais-je

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me donnes des vêtements ? Je les ai oubliés.

Sans plus attendre, il me passa des vêtements à travers la porte. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas comme Alice qui m'aurait choisi la robe la plus extravagante qu'elle trouverait. Mon homme me connaissait très bien. J'enfilais donc la tenue proposée par Edward et sortis de la salle de bain. Lui aussi était prêt et m'invita à descendre déjeuner. En bas, il y avait les Cullen au complet. Je pris mon petit déjeuner tout en étant silencieuse. Je pensais toujours à la nouvelle grossesse de Renée qui m'avait toute retournée, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi et ne pas comprendre me rongeait de l'intérieur. Edward me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait tout d'un coup et je me rendis compte aussi que j'avais gardé la nouvelle pour moi. Je le mis alors au courant et il était tout simplement content pour elle et me dit ensuite qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi j'étais énervée.

- Je n'en sais rien figure toi et c'est bien ça le problème, lui répondis-je

- Serais-tu jalouse que Renée ait un autre enfant ? Tu sais ce serait normal tu as été fille unique pendant presque 20 ans.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça j'en suis sûre, je pense plutôt que c'est dû au fait que je ne la connaîtrais pas vraiment..

Edward ne répondit pas. Je me doutais alors à quoi il devait penser en cet instant. Il devait sûrement se dire que cela était 'encore' de sa faute, qu'il me privait de ma vie etc..

- Edward, je t'en pris ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute !

- Et de qui d'autre alors ? me répondit-il

- De personne ! C'est moi qui ai choisit cette vie, comprendras-tu un jour que tu n'y est pour rien et que cette vie me convient plus que je ne l'espérais. Je VEUX passer ma vie avec TOI et personne d'autre. Tu ne me forces en rien ! affirmais-je en essayant de ne pas hausser le ton

Alice choisit alors ce moment pour faire irruption dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors dites moi tout !! commença-t-elle. Ce mariage vous souhaitez le faire quand ? demanda-t-elle

- Le plus vite possible, répondis-je en souriant

- Cela me va, approuva alors Edward

- Trèèèès bien ! Bella, es-tu prête ? me demanda Alice

- Ça dépend, pourquoi ? demandais-je à mon tour

- Shopiiiiing ! rayonna-t-elle

- Je pense ne pas avoir le choix..répondis-je renfrognée

- Exact, c'est partiii allez viens !

Nous partîmes alors sans plus attendre, à mon grand désespoir, faire mon activité la plus..la plus horrible de mon existence. Je réussis quand même à embrasser Edward avant de partir. Un véritable miracle ! Nous roulions à une vitesse qui n'étais pas du tout raisonnable ce qui ne m'étonnait plus. Je ne pouvais pas dire si nous étions encore loin ou pas puisque c'était la première fois que nous fesions les boutiques en Alaska. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice se gara devant un centre commercial très impressionnant ce qui ne me rassuré en aucun cas. Nous rentrâmes et effectivement je vis des magasins à perte de vue. Alice m'entraina dans la première boutique et c'était parti pour une nouvelle journée de souffrance intense..

Alice n'avait qu'une idée en tête : remplir mon gigantesque dressing. Elle me fesait essayer des choses par dizaine et c'était elle qui décidait de ce qu'il fallait acheter. je devais vraiiiiment insister pour qu'elle résoudre

de ne pas le prendre. Nous allions dans des boutiques vraiment différentes. Lingerie, robe de soirée, sport, décontracté... tout y passé. On aurait pu croire que je n'avais absolument aucun vêtement. Comme à son habitude, Alice craqua sur certaines choses aussi pour elle. Après de longues heures passées dans ce centre commercial que je détestais déjà par dessus tout, nous finîmes par rentrer à la maison.

Edward nous attendait déjà dehors. Lorsqu'Alice arrêta le moteur, il vint tout de suite à ma rencontre. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me fit sortir. Il s'adressa à Alice mécontent :

- Vous en avez mis du temps, je m'inquiétais sérieusement ! Tu exagères Alice !!

- Mon frère chéri, tu savais très bien que je devais remplir le dressing de Bella voyons.

Edward posa ensuite son regard vers moi, et m'examina afin de voir si Alice ne m'avait pas trop fait souffrir.

- C'était vraiment horrible Edward, elle m'a fait aller absolument partout et essayer des centaines de vêtements. Je ne veux plus jamais y aller !!

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un cri l'en empêcha. C'était celui d'Alice..

Qu'allait-il se passer... encore ?


	15. Une arrivée inattendu

Edward me prit par la main et nous rentrâmes le plus vite possible que nous le pouvions dans la maison. Tous les Cullen s'étaient réunis dans le salon afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Alice cachait son visage avec ses mains, nous attendions alors qu'elle se décide à nous expliquer sa vision. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprit entièrement ses esprits et regarda Carlisle profondément. Edward se plaça derrière moi ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je sentis celles-ci se crisper. Alice retrouva alors l'usage de la parole :

- Je.. J'ai... Enfin, ils vont venir.. vérifier..

- Quand ça ? demanda aussitôt Carlisle paniqué

- Je ne sais pas, ils ont pas encore fixé la date, mais ils viendront dans pas longtemps, ça c'est certain.

- Très bien, répondit Carlisle. Bella, je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Si Aro apprend que tu n'es pas transformée, il ne laissera pas de seconde chance, ce sera la mort assurée et je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui, c'est impossible. continua-t-il d'un air triste

- J'en suis consciente ne vous en faite pas.. lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

- Edward ? appela Carlisle

- ... Je n'ai pas le choix, je le sais bien.. répondit celui-ci d'une voix dure

- Je serais là si tu as besoin, ajouta Carlisle

Edward me prit alors la main et m'entraîna à allure humaine dans notre chambre. Je lançais un dernier regard aux Cullen qui me regardaient avec tendresse, amour et tristesse. Nous arrivâmes alors à notre chambre et Edward me fit rentrer la première. Je ne lâchais toujours pas sa main et il m'indiqua de m'asseoir sur le lit. Il se planta devant moi et me regarda avec intensité cherchant une quelconque raison de renoncer à cette transformation. Mais, un léger sourire étiré mes lèvres et il se rendit compte que je le voulais vraiment.

- Bella, es-tu sûre et certaine de ton choix ?

- A jamais, je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu réaliser ta condition avant. Mais je te fais la promesse de me marier avec toi juste après ma transformation.

Un grand sourire gagnait alors ses lèvres et je caressais son visage si magnifique. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'allongea sur le lit, embrassa chaque millimètre de ma peau qui lui était accessible, murmura un pardon avant de, doucement, planter ses dents dans mon cou. Une immense douleur s'infiltra et se propagea lentement.. très lentement à en devenir complétement dingue. Elle était indéfinissable, mais me fesait l'effet de millions de petits poignards se promenant en moi. Je voulais hurler, la faire sortir hors de moi, j'étais pliée en boule sur le lit et me tournais, retournais cherchant un quelconque moyen d'être soulagée ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. Mais rien, absolument rien ne pouvait la calmer. Ma tête entre mes mains je devenais de plus en plus dingue.

Edward était toujours à côté de moi cherchant à m'aider mais rien ne pouvait me soulager. La douleur continuait sa route toujours à la même allure ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : Mourir.. Mais soudain, je pensais à ma prochaine vie avec Edward, notre mariage, l'éternité ensemble.. 3 jours ce n'était absolument rien à côté de ce qu'il nous attendait. J'avais un but et je tachais de bien le garder en tête.

C'était incroyable comme le temps ne passait pas. Et la douleur se fesait de plus en plus violente. J'entendis Edward me dire que nous étions à la moitié de ma transformation. Celle-ci avait déjà terminé l'attaque de mes bras et de mes jambes, il restait cependant le plus dur à venir : le torse. Là, où tout le mal est le plus difficile à supporter et de plus, il allait s'attaquer à mon cœur. Je sentis les poignards attaquer mon bas-ventre à présent, totalement horrible à supporter. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui était facile dans une transformation ? Rien, non rien n'était agréable en effet.

Je tentais, en vain, de m'endormir ou d'être inconsciente. Cependant, cette douleur ne voulait en aucun cas que je sois inconsciente. Elle tenait juste à me faire souffrir à chaque instant jusqu'à la fin, pour me faire regretter d'être née. Deux jours étaient maintenant passés. Plus qu'un jour... Un seul jour et je serais dans les bras d'Edward prête à être sienne pour l'éternité. En essayant de me rassurer avec cette pensée, la douleur revint plus forte que jamais. Oui, elle s'attaquait maintenant à mon cœur. Je me mis à hurler, ne me soulageant point. Ils poignardaient mon cœur par millions, celui-ci essayant de lutter, mais non il fallait qu'il s'arrête un bonne fois pour toute, que tout cela se termine enfin. Durant des heures, la douleur s'acharnait, les battements s'espaçaient mais mon cœur résisté toujours, puis les battements commençaient à se faire rare pour enfin lâcher prise.

La douleur s'arrêta instantanément, elle avait finit par gagner le combat contre mon corps fragile d'humaine. Soulagée et épuisée comme jamais, je m'évanouis ... priver désormais à tout jamais de sommeil...


	16. Changement brutal

Je revins à moi tout doucement, ne sachant absolument pas combien de temps j'avais pu rester dans cet état. J'ouvris lentement les paupières ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Quelqu'un me tenait la main, mais je m'en méfiais, cette main n'était pas froide. Cela ne devait pas être un des Cullen. J'ouvris complétement les yeux et aperçu Alice. Je me redressais brusquement, regardant sa main essayant de chercher une explication. Alice me regarda avec un grand sourire :

- Ton corps est à la même température que les nôtres maintenant. Oh Bella, comme tu m'as manquééé, dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Et comme tu es belle !

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras, elle aussi m'avait manquée. Elle était ma sœur à présent, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Alice, lui répondis-je toute souriante.

Je fus immédiatement surprise de mon timbre de voix qui était beaucoup plus doux.

- Allez, viens avec moi, il faut que tu vois à quoi tu ressembles quand même, dit-elle tout en me tirant par le bras en direction de la salle de bain.

J'atterris alors devant l'immense miroir de notre salle de bain.. ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.. ma nouvelle silhouette avait quelque peu changé. En effet, j'avais perdu tous mes kilos superflus, mes cheveux avaient poussés, m'arrivant maintenant presque en bas du dos et mes jambes s'étaient, elles, allongées de plusieurs centimètres. Le seul point négatif était mes yeux. M'étant nourris de mon propre sang, mes yeux furent d'un rouge éclatant. Ce que j'étais devenue me plaisait, je pouvais à présent être digne d'Edward.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu sœurette ? me demanda Alice.

- Oui, c'est vraiment.. vraiment génial ! Non, en fait, c'est extraordinaire !!

- Alice ?! Alice où es-tu ? cria _son_ ténor dans toute la maison.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'Edward était déjà rentré dans la salle de bain. Il me contempla avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

- Bella ?! Bella, oh ma Bella !! cria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Pardonne moi, pardonne moi de t'avoir fait endurer cette souffrance.

- Je ne t'en veux pas et tu le sais très bien. Je t'aime Edward, lui répondis-je sourire aux lèvres

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Alice nous ramena à la réalité :

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger pendant ces retrouvailles, mais d'autres personnes souhaiteraient peut-être voir leur nouvelle sœur... et fille !

- Tu a raison, répondis-je à Alice pendant qu'Edward avait sa tête dans mes cheveux, descendons voir tout le monde !

Un grognement provenant d'Edward se fit entendre. J'éclatais de rire et il me regarda soudain, l'air vexé de mon attitude. Je vis qu'Alice avait quitté la pièce, j'en profitais donc pour entourer le cou d'Edward de mes bras et de l'embrasser avec passion. Celui-ci me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Toutes les barrières qu'il y avait entre nous tombèrent à ce moment précis et un bonheur immense nous envahit. Je mis malheureusement fin à notre baiser, décidée à descendre voir le reste de ma famille. Résigné, il laissa échapper un soupir avant de prendre ma main et nous descendîmes les escaliers pour enfin arriver au salon où tous les Cullen nous attendaient.

Lorsque nous les rejoignîmes , tous se retournèrent et posèrent leurs regards ébahis sur moi. De grands sourires n'envahissaient soudain leurs beaux visages. Esmée, approcha la première, me serra dans ses bras, suivis de Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et de nouveau Alice. Tous me complimentèrent et je vis de grandes banderoles où était marqué 'Bienvenue sœurette' et ' Bienvenue à notre fille'. Leurs intentions me touchaient beaucoup et Dieu sait que si mon humanité était encore présente j'aurais très certainement fondue en larmes dans leurs bras.

- Merci, merci pour tout, leur dis-je regardant les banderoles

- De rien ma chérie, me répondit alors Esmée

- Bella, comme tu as certainement pu le constater tes yeux sont rouges puisque tu te nourris de ton propre sang. Tu n'auras pas envie de te nourrir avant un petit moment mais je veux que tu ailles chasser quand même dans 3 ou 4 jours.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je

- J'irais avec elle, ajouta Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille seule, en tout cas pas les premières fois

- Tu as raison, c'est plus prudent, lui répondit Carlisle. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien pour toi Bella, j'ai confiance en toi, ajouta-t-il sourire aux lèvres avant de s'éclipser.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde était reparti à ces propres occupations. Sans plus attendre, Edward me souleva et m'emmena dans notre chambre. Enfin nous allions être seul, j'en avais tellement besoin. Il m'allongea sur notre lit et me fixait intensément tout en me caressant le visage.

- Tu es si belle.. je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi... Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Tu me rend si heureux.. Sans toi, ma vie n'a pas de sens. Je t'aime ma Bella.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, murmurais-je, pour l'éternité.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et cette fois rien nous obligé à nous arrêter. Je me sentais si libre.. plus rien ne pouvais nous séparer maintenant, nous nous appartenions l'un à l'autre et ça pour toujours.


	17. Moment intime

Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre, allongés sur notre lit, sans même prononcer un mot. Nous étions dans un silence des plus confortable et aucun de nous deux avions envie de le briser. Le temps passait sans même un instant me bouleverser. Je savais désormais qu'il n'était plus compté. Doucement, je tournais le visage pour observer celui d'Edward. Lui, me scrutait avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Plus le temps passait et plus j'étais sûre d'une chose. Jamais, non jamais je ne pourrais un jour vivre loin de lui. Il était ma raison de vivre.. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, je vis qu'Edward allait reprendre la parole.

- Veux-tu toujours te marier ? Maintenant que tu es transformée, plus rien ne t'y oblige. murmura-t-il

- Edward, je souhaite t'appartenir par tous les moyens. Certes, la transformation a été un grand pas mais je veux maintenant être ta femme. Je t'aime tellement.

- Et moi encore plus, me répondit il

- Comme tu m'as dit dans le passé, c'est comparer un arbre frêle à une forêt toute entière.

- Bella, douterais-tu de mon amour pour toi ?

- Non, juste certaine du mien.

- Alors nous nous aimons autant l'un que l'autre, mon amour.

Cette dernière affirmation me fit sourire et j'imaginais ensuite notre mariage. Edward en costume, moi en robe de mariée, Alice et Rosalie en demoiselles d'honneurs.. Mais, nous n'avions pas encore décidé de la date.

- Y aurait-il une date qui te ferais plaisir ? Lui demandais-je

- Huum.. J'aimerais le 21 Mars mais cela me semble beaucoup trop loin

- Et puis-je savoir à quoi correspond cette date ?

- Tu m'offenses, Bella.

Je cherchais a quoi elle pouvait faire référence, mais rien y correspondait. A quoi pouvait-il donc bien faire allusion ?

- Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne, Edward ?

Il soupira avant de répondre :

- A notre première sortie, à la clairière ou nous sommes devenu.. proche

- Dans mes souvenirs nous avions été plus que proche !

- Je ne peux que te donner raison, ma Bella, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je n'aurais jamais pensée à celle-ci, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas fait très attention à la date de cette sortie. Quelle mauvaise future épouse je fesais ! Après ce long et magnifique baiser, j'acceptais sa date avec plaisir. Après tout le temps ne comptait plus désormais, il fallait que je m'y fasse. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque l'on vint taper discrètement à la porte. Je reconnu immédiatement l'odeur d'Emmett. Edward l'invita à entrer ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. La raison de sa visite me glaça d'effroi. En effet, Alice prévoyait un orage, et qui dit orage, dit baseball chez les Cullen. Et bien sûr, maintenant que je fesais partie des leurs, ils insistaient pour que j'y participe. Je ne savais absolument pas si ma maladresse me poursuivait toujours et Emmett insista sur ce point sensible.

- Bella, je veux absolument savoir si tu..enfin si ta.. maladresse te poursuit toujours, dit Emmett le sourire aux lèvres

- Ahhh, vas-y dis le ! Dis le que tu voudrais qu'elle me poursuive toujours !! lui répondis-je

- Mais non, bien sûr que non, ironisa-t-il

- Mon amour, il faut que tu te découvres. Et le baseball est une très bonne idée. Tu auras un aperçu de ta force, ta vitesse...Et qui plus est, on découvrira effectivement si tu as gardé certaines choses de ton humanité. Dit alors mon Appolon.

- Bon.. d'accord, mais le premier qui se moque de moi, je le...

- Personne ne se moquera de toi je te le promet, me coupa Edward

- Je sens que l'on va s'amuser !!

- Et moi, je sens surtout que tu vas perdre mon cher frère, lui répondis-je

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ma chère sœur adorée, rigola-t-il

Puis, il sortit de notre chambre toujours hilare. Edward était dans le même état que lui. J'en profitais alors pour essayer de me retirer de son étreinte mais ayant compris mon intention il m'en empêcha et me plaqua contre le lit, lui au dessus de moi.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça mademoiselle Swan ? me demanda-t-il de son ténor irrésistible. N'avez-vous pas honte de vouloir me laisser seul ?

- Je reviendrais quand vous cesserez de vous moquer de moi avec votre frère.

- Je vous signale qu'il est votre frère aussi.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas nous marier c'est interdit par la loi. Les futurs marier ne doivent pas avoir de lien de parenté ! Plaisantais-je

Il grogna et commença à me chatouiller. Humaine, je m'avouais vaincu quelques minutes plus tard, mais vampire c'était encore pire ! Je ressentais les sensations 100 fois plus fortes, ce qu'il devait forcément savoir. J'étais explosée de rire, et je n'en pouvais plus. Il était tout simplement trop fort à ce jeu.

- EEDDWARDDDD ARRRETEEE !! criais-je

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Tu peux me le direee ?

- AHHH, je ferais tout...tout ce que tu voudras !

- Ahah, dit-il sur un ton victorieux. Tout, absolument tout tu en es sûre ?

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

- Très bien, alors embrasse moi, ma Bella

Je l'embrassais sans plus attendre. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas à me forcer. Embrasser mon Edward ne me dérangeais en aucun cas. Il me rendit mon baiser avec passion. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et les siens avaient déjà trouvé le creux de mes reins. Nous ne pouvions pas être plus proche qu'à ce moment précis. Nos deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement ne formant plus qu'un. Malheureusement, quelqu'un entra sans même demander la permission.

- Il est l'heure d'y ... aller, se coupa Rosalie surprise de nous voir ainsi.

- ROSALIE !! grogna Edward

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Faite comme si je n'étais pas venue, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser

- On sera donc toujours dérangé ici ? dit Edward sa tête dans mon cou

- Il faut croire, soupirais-je

Edward retrouva le chemin de mes lèvres et s'en empara de nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce fut au tour de Carlisle de venir à notre porte, mais sans rentrer.

- Les enfants, il est l'heure de partir, si nous voulons jouer.

Résigné Edward se détacha de moi et se leva. Sans me lâcher la main, il me leva à mon tour. Sa main libre me caressa le visage tandis qu'il m'embrassait une dernière fois avant de sortir de notre chambre, les mains entrelacées. En bas, tous nous attendaient, et nous partîmes ensuite en courant vers notre nouveau terrain de baseball, ici, à Barrow. En fait, je n'étais absolument pas rassurée. J'allais enfin découvrir ce que j'étais devenue et cela me fesait peur..oui, vraiment peur...


	18. Chapter 18

Edward me tenait la main durant le trajet mais quand celui-ci s'arrêta net, je n'en fis pas autant, étant perdue dans mes pensées et je l'emportais de nouveau avant de m'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Il me regardait l'air soucieux ayant compris mon absence et je ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'un pauvre sourire qui ne le rassura point.

- Bella, qu'as-tu donc ?

- Rien, mentis-je

Il soupira, ne m'ayant absolument pas cru une seule seconde. Puis, continua :

- Je te connais par cœur mon amour, alors s'il te plaît ne me mens pas, je sais bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Je baissais la tête et ne répondit pas, ce qui a toujours le don de l'affoler.

- Dis-moi ! C'est si frustrant de ne pas savoir.. De plus, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. Bella, je t'en pris regarde moi...

Je levais alors la tête sans pour autant le regarder de peur que ses prunelles me fassent de nouveau craquer. Suite à mon absence de réponse et à mon refus de le regarder, il grogna et parti me laissant toute seule. Je m'effondrais alors par terre, un mal horrible dans la poitrine. Si je ne voulais pas lui faire partager mon mal-être c'était à cause de son contenu. En effet, j'avais une peur phénoménale de découvrir, ce soir, ce que j'étais devenue et je ne voulais pas le blesser. J'étais pratiquement sûre et certaine qu'il aurait culpabilisé une fois encore et je ne voulais en aucun cas que cela arrive. Pourtant j'avais un besoin énorme de me confier et qu'il me rassure. Mais non, je prenais sur moi-même et refusais de le blesser.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Ce devait être Alice, ma meilleure amie et sœur, mais je fus étonnée de découvrir Rosalie à mes côtés. Celle-ci se mit en tailleur pour être à ma hauteur et me regarda attentivement dans les yeux. Les miens ne savaient plus quoi faire et une vague de gène m'envahit.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ta transformation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais je ne la regretterais, murmurais-je

- Alors que ce passe-t-il Bella ?

- .. J'ai.. J'ai peur Rosalie.. répondis-je toujours dans un murmure

- Explique toi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Tu peux tout me dire, je serais là pour toi 'sœurette'.

- Je.. J'ai peur de découvrir ce que.. ce que je suis devenue.. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Edward de peur qu'il ne culpabilise une fois encore.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle devait sûrement chercher les mots pour me rassurer. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance d'appartenir à une famille aussi formidable. Ses trais montrés sa concentration et elle me fixa un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup. Ta vitesse, ton alimentation, ta vision.. tout cela sera la même chose que nous plus ou moins et ensuite reste à savoir d'autres détails mais rien n'est grave Bella, ne t'en fait pas. De toute façon nous sommes là pour t'aider si tu as le moindre problème.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle ne refusa pas mon étreinte au contraire elle me serra d'avantage. Celle-ci fini, je me sentis énormément soulagé. Nous nous relevâmes et partîmes rejoindre les autres qui nous attendait. Je vis alors que Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient en train de se chamailler. En m'approchant je compris alors que c'était sur la composition des équipe. Emmett voulait être dans l'équipe d'Edward, Alice et Rosalie, tandis que Jasper trouvait que ce n'était pas équilibré. En fait, Emmett et Jasper ne voulaient pas être avec moi. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de perdre. Finalement, les équipes furent les suivantes :

**Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie et moi**

**Esmée, Alice, Emmett et Edward**

Nous étions tous opposés à nos compagnons. Cela promettait une nuit d'enfer en rentrant à la maison. J'imaginais déjà la scène ce qui me fit rire. Je fixais Edward mais celui-ci ne me regardait pas. Je tachais alors de ne pas y faire attention et restais un peu en retrait avec Esmée qui me montrait les bases du jeu. Une batte à la main, elle me montrait le mouvement à suivre. A mon plus grand étonnement, cela me paraissait simple. Le premier coup de tonnerre frappa la ville. Cela annonçait alors le début de la partie.

Alice était la première à lancer la balle et bien sûr, ma vampire de famille tenait absolument à ce que je commence avec la batte. Derrière moi, Emmett rigolait le gant à la main se préparant déjà à recevoir la balle. Alice lança à une vitesse affolante la première balle que je frappais sans même la louper. Celle-ci fut projeter à une vitesse phénoménale et je vis Jasper courir déjà après. Je regardais la batte avec des yeux rond d'étonnement et me retourna vers Emmett qui me regarda de la même manière. J'avais une force surnaturelle, j'en étais maintenant sûre. Personne d'autre que Jasper avait bougé sur le terrain et Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ta force s'affaiblira peu à peu. N'oublies pas que tu es une nouvelle-née, me dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rosalie m'adressa un clin d'œil et Alice sautillait sur place malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas ma coéquipière. Je lançais ensuite un regard à Edward qui me regardait lui aussi avec un léger sourire. Lorsqu'il vu que mon regard se posait sur lui, il détourna la tête. La partie fut serrée entre les deux équipes et finalement c'est la mienne qui gagna au bout d'un très long et épuisant match même pour des vampires.

- Waouh Bella, je suis content d'avoir été dans ton équipe, me dit Jasper. Je l'avoue, je t'avais sous estimé, je le regrette, excuse moi.

- Ne t'en fait pas c'est normal, j'aurais fait la même chose, lui répondis-je

- La prochaine fois, je veux être dans l'équipe de Bella, annonça Emmett

- Ahah, et combien me donneras-tu pour ça mon cher frère ? lui demandais-je

Il se renfrogna et j'éclatais alors de rire, suivis par Rosalie et Alice. Nous rentrâmes de la même manière que notre venue ici, en courant. Maintenant je savais que ma maladresse m'avait quittée, et qu'une force exceptionnelle s'était développée mais je ne savais toujours pas si j'avais un quelconque pouvoir. De retour à la maison, je montais directement à ma salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche. Je fis couler l'eau qui me paraissait tiède et pourtant brulante pour un humain sur mon corps glacé. Tous mes muscles se détendirent et je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : Edward.

Mon futur époux, mon âme sœur, ma raison de vivre ne m'avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis l'incident de toute à l'heure. Je ne peux lui en vouloir.. Je ne lui avait pas dit ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état tout à l'heure mais savait-il que cela était pour le protéger ? Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Comment peut-on ne serais-ce qu'imaginer faire de la peine à la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde ? Certes, je n'avais pas été très doué dans ce domaine auparavant et c'est pour ça que je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir de mes problèmes. Mais finalement, j'avais l'impression que de ne pas lui dire avait empiré les choses. Je devais m'expliquer avec lui, maintenant.

J'arrêtais l'eau et sortis de la douche. M'entourant d'une serviette, je sortis de la salle de bain et atterris directement dans notre chambre. Il était là, assis sur le canapé, en train de lire tout en ayant allumé la chaine hifi. Je reconnu immédiatement Debussy, Clair de Lune. Je restais plantée là, à l'observer, toujours dans ma serviette de bain. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de l'homme qui partageais ma vie. Lui, ne me regardait pas, toujours plongé dans son bouquin. Réussissant par je ne sais quel moyen à retrouver l'usage de mes jambes, je m'approchais doucement vers lui et finis par m'asseoir à côté de lui tout en ayant une petite distance entre nous. Je trouvais à ce moment, la moquette très intéressante. Je cherchais une quelconque phrase qui permettrait d'entamer la conversation mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. C'est alors qu'il referma son livre et soupira.


	19. Chapter 19

Ayant tout d'un coup peur de la moindre phrase qu'il allait prononcer, je me jetais dans ses bras. Je le serrais le plus fort possible contre lui et me fondais en excuse. Lui, semblait hésitant mais fini par resserrer notre étreinte.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses surtout de ce type là. Arrête de vouloir toujours m'épargner, je suis là pour toi et qu'importe le contenu du problème je veux en être informé, me dit-il

- Je suis désolée Edward, vraiment désolée.. lui répondis-je

- Chuut ma Bella, ne t'en fait pas tu es pardonnée, mais ne recommence plus à l'avenir car je ne te pardonnerais pas aussi facilement, rigola-t-il

- AHHHHH C'EST GENIALLLL, cria une voix au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure

Je vis alors Edward rire à son tour et je lui demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

- Chaque gagnant doit trouver une punition à son conjoint qui est forcement un des perdants du match de la soirée. Une idée de Carlisle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et il se trouve qu'Emmett est déjà en 'bonne à tout faire', par Rosalie.

- Hum, je n'étais pas au courant. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Et bien.. je voulais juste traîner un peu.. peut-être n'aurais-tu pas été au courant.. répondit-il confus

- Ahhh, ma punition sera pire alors ! Prépare toi bien mon chéri, rigolais-je. En attendant, je veux absolument voir Emmett !

Je pris la main de mon futur époux et nous descendîmes voir notre frère. Quand je le vis, je m'écroulais presque de rire, Edward de même. La scène était hilarante. En effet, Emmett, aux petits soins de Rosalie, était en train de lui vernir les ongles. Celui-ci avait bien sûr un mal phénoménal avec ses gros doigts musclés. Il leva ensuite un regard vers nous qui nous suppliait de venir le sortir de là. Chose que nous refusions évidemment. Rosalie nous regardait à son tour, tout sourire, heureuse d'avoir trouvé SA punition idéale.

Toujours main dans la main, Edward m'emmena à l'extérieur de la demeure. Nous étions en pleine nuit mais cela ne nous dérangea point au contraire personne ne pouvait nous observer. Dans un coin tranquille de l'immense jardin que nous possédions, Edward s'asseya et m'attira à lui. Il m'enlaça tendrement et m'embrassa le front avant de prendre la parole :

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui te perturbé tout à l'heure.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, lui répondis-je

- Je préfère que tu approfondisses l'explication que tu as donné à Rosalie. Je sais que tu n'es pas très proche d'elle et par conséquent tu ne lui as certainement pas tout dit.

Voyant que je baissais la tête face à sa dernière réplique, il continua :

- Je te connais tellement, soupira-t-il

Je pris son visage entre mes mains glacées et le scrutais profondément.

- Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, comprends le s'il-te-plaît, lui dis-je

- Ton silence me fait souffrir 1000 fois plus, Bella.

Résignée, je cherchais le meilleur des moyens de lui dire la chose, qui malheureusement n'était pas bonne à dire. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot..

- Je.. J'ai eu de la peine en repensant au fait que je ne.. pourrais jamais avoir.. avoir d'enfant de toi..

Je n'osais pas le regarder ayant peur de sa réaction. Elle ne vint pas. Je levais alors le visage vers le sien et y vis un visage crispé dont les yeux étaient fermés. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras et couvris son visage ainsi que son cou de baisers.

- Edward, je le savais déjà avant ma transformation. Mon choix, jamais je ne le regretterais, jamais tu m'entends ?! Je t'en pris Edward regarde moi.

Après quelques instants, il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux.

- Tu m'as offert l'éternité à tes côtés, je ne demande rien de plus, ajoutais-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il me serra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, tel un geste de pure détresse. Je resserrais son étreinte et embrassais sa nuque. Il me relâcha ensuite et me scruta un air de culpabilité dans son regard qui le rendait encore plus magnifique.

- Je pourrais t'offrir tellement de choses Bella, mais malheureusement la plus importante me reste hors d'atteinte..

- Ni pense plus Edward, cela ne sert à rien. Ton amour me suffit, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime ma Bella.

Nous restâmes ici un bon moment où je réfléchissais à une punition pour Edward. Je ne souhaitais pas pour autant lui faire du mal. Plusieurs me vinrent à l'esprit mais finalement je ne les sélectionnais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je trouvais LA punition qu'il me fallait. Nous finîmes par rentrer à la maison et je vis quelques uns de mes frères et sœurs faire la tête ou bien exploser de rire. Aussitôt qu'il me vit, Jasper me héla.

- Bella !! Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais subir à Edward toi ?

- Huum.. Et bien à vrai dire rien pour l'instant mais ne tant fait pas j'y réfléchis beaucoup, lui répondis-je

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Nous remontâmes à notre chambre et en un éclair, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit Edward au dessus de moi

- Alors comme ça on veut me punir !

- Faites très attention à vous, Monsieur Cullen, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises...

Je me relevais sans qu'il eu le temps de m'en empêcher et lui dit.

- Mon très cher futur époux, j'ai pas mal réfléchi et je trouve que le 21 Mars c'est beaucoup trop loin. Par conséquent ta punition est la suivante : Tu dois te marier avec moi la semaine prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20

- Tu.. Tu es sérieuse là ? me demanda-t-il

- Absolument, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, si bien sûr ma Bella. En fait, pour tout te dire, dès que j'ai prononcé la date du 21 mars je l'ai regretté immédiatement. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que nous étions toujours en août, mais comme tu l'as accepté tout de suite, je n'ai pas voulu... me rétracter, me répondit-il gêné de sa révélation.

Je lui souriais bêtement, devant sa beauté qui me faisait toujours autant tourner la tête. J'étais heureuse qu'il voulait, lui aussi, avancer la date du mariage.

- Mais au fait, cela n'est pas une punition, mon amour, je dirais plutôt une récompense, me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées.

- Oui je sais, mais je suis bien incapable de te punir.. Et puis, je voulais quelque chose qui nous plaise à tous les deux, tout simplement.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa en prenant soin de coller nos deux corps parfaits. A la fin de son baiser, il me fit assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses yeux vinrent incendier les miens. Il murmura de son ténor étourdissant :

- Je suis totalement et irrévocablement fou de toi Bella chérie.

Ne pouvant jamais être tranquille, Alice rentra dans la chambre et sauta sur notre lit un carnet à la main. Aucune gêne en nous voyant dans un moment intime, elle commença son monologue.

- A ma plus grande joie, j'ai appris votre mariage. MAIS, parce qu'il y a un MAIS, vous l'avez prévu la semaine prochaine ! Ce qui me donne on va dire 7 jours jusqu'à samedi prochain, mais dites-moi, vous voulez ma mort c'est ça ?! Parce que c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Enfin passons, je DOIS faire avec ! Bon, point positif, nous avons ta robe Bella, mais Edward, il va falloir t'acheter un costume de couleur...huuum... crème, oui crème ça sera très bien..Je vais le noter..

Alice parlait toute seule, Edward tourna son regard de nouveau vers moi et soupira visiblement exaspéré de l'entrée de sa sœur. J'avais une immense impression que cette semaine ne sera pas de tout repos. Non, en fait, j'en étais sûre, Alice allait m'en faire baver !

- .. BELLA, BELLA TU M'ÉCOUTES ?? cria une Alice énervé

- Euh.. Oui Alice, tu disais ?

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoute moi au moins ça m'aidera un peu ! Je t'ai dit que nous allons devoir aller t'acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements

- PARDON ? Les miens me vont très bien ! lui dis-je à mon tour énervée

- Bella, c'est de ton mariage dont on parle ! Il te faut des sous-vêtements pour ton mariage, tu ne peux pas en mettre des 'déjà' utilisé.

- Si tu le dis, me renfrognais-je

Alice continua alors son monologue puisqu'Edward et moi ne l'écoutions plus. Edward me chuchotait des petites choses agréable à entendre.

- Huum, Madame Cullen, rigola-t-il. Je vois déjà les élèves de l'université enrager quand ils verront que tu es à moi.

Cette dernière réplique me fit frissonner de haut en bas. La raison ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être le 'Madame Cullen' ou bien le ' tu es à moi'. Je sais juste, que cette dernière réplique, je n'étais prête de l'oublier. Pendant ce temps, Alice était toujours là toujours et encore en monologue. Y avait-il un bouton 'Pause' ? Huuum... je ne pense pas.

- Voila, je pense avoir fait le tour des préparatifs. Vous êtes au courant de tout ! Ettttttt TOP CHRONO c'est partiiiii ! Bella on y va !

- Quoi ?! Où ça ? lui demandais-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'allons pas faire que les magasins, malheureusement. Nous devons trouver un traiteur, un livreur, un fleuriste, un imprimeur, un pâtissier, un photographe et... UNE ÉGLISE !

- Tu.. Tu ne vas pas tout faire aujourd'hui ?!

- Bella, 7 JOURS !! Bien sûr qu'on va faire tout ça aujourd'hui, Rosalie nous accompagne !

Je regardais Edward, désespérée. Une idée me vint alors en tête.

- D'accord, je suis partante si Edward nous accompagne.

- Mais Bella, Edward doit aller acheter son costume ! me répondit-elle

- Je pourrais y aller demain, c'est pas siii urgent, dit à son tour Edward

- ... Bon d'accord, mais demain sans faute alors !

Elle sortie ensuite de notre chambre en criant que l'on partait dans exactement 3 minutes. Je remerciais alors Edward qui me répondit qu'il ne voulait pas que je subisse tout cela seule et puis que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Après une douche éclaire et un habillage plus rapide que jamais, nous étions prêts à partir pour cette première journée de torture. Nous sortîmes dehors et vîmes que l'aurore annoncée une nouvelle journée. Nous prîmes la Mercedes de Rosalie, celle-ci au volant, Alice à ses côtés, moi et Edward à l'arrière. Alice repassait en boucle les choses à accomplir impérativement dans la journée. Pas de danger que l'on oublie...

Arrivé en un temps record, Rosalie étant poussée par le phénomène Alice, nous allâmes chez le fleuriste, le traiteur, le pâtissier et j'en passe. A présent, nous étions devant le centre commercial. Rentrés à l'intérieur, Alice regarda sa montre.

- 3 heures et 27 minutes, c'est le temps qu'il nous reste avant la fermeture ! Ah ah, nous avons réussiiii ! Shopping yeah ! Allez vient Bella, on a pas mal de choses encore à faire.

Je compris alors une chose : Alice comptait bien faire du shopping aujourd'hui... Par conséquent, nous nous étions dépêchés comme des fous pour tout accomplir dans un temps exceptionnel. Elle arrivait tout le temps à ses fins, c'est incroyable. Ensuite, elle m'expliqua qu'il me fallait une robe pour la cérémonie d'après mariage. Ne cherchant pas à l'en dissuader, chose qui ne servait plus à rien, nous cherchions une robe qui pourrait convenir. Pendant que je cherchais dans un rayon, Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille, dos à moi, sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais que cette robe soit bleue.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui demandais-je

- Parce que cette couleur te va à ravir.

- Je te fais confiance alors, va pour le bleu, souriais-je

Il me relâcha et sorti une robe bleu d'un rayon. Il me demanda de la regarder et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la robe en question, je restais bouche bée. Oui, c'était celle-ci qu'il me fallait, il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Elle est magnifique Edward !

- Huuum, seulement sur toi, mon amour.

Alice arriva au même moment et resta scotchée à la vue de la robe qu'Edward avait déniché. Evidemment, elle me la fit immédiatement essayer. Celle-ci enfilée, elle observa le moindre détail et les retouches à faire. Edward lui me scrutait profondément. Au moment, où j'allais le regarder à mon tour, il s'en alla. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passer, et lorsque Rosalie vit mon étonnement, elle répondit à ma question en chuchotant :

- Edward est fou de te voir dans cette robe, elle lui fait un effet énorme. S'il est parti, c'est juste pour que tu ne vois pas ses yeux qui deviennent noirs de désir. Il a... comment dire... sa fierté ?! Enfin, il ne veut pas se montrer faible.

Edward paya la robe et nous fîmes d'autres magasins. Bien sûr, je n'échappais pas au fameux magasin de lingerie, mais Alice refusa l'entrée à Edward. Je la remerciais intérieurement, déjà assez gênée face à mes sœurs. Puis, après soit disant avoir trouvé MON bonheur, nous repartîmes quelque peu épuisés par cette journée.


	21. Chapter 21

De retour à la maison, je montais directement dans notre chambre ranger les vêtements achetés dans mon dressing. Celui-ci se remplissait de plus en plus mais n'avait pas encore atteint son maximal, heureusement d'ailleurs. Je rangeais les nouveaux sous-vêtements qu'Alice m'avait supplié d'acheter, quand un Edward pointa le bout de son nez sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il observait chacun de mes faits et gestes quand tout d'un coup, je le vis.

- Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé mon amour, je voulais juste savoir si une sortie en ville te ferait plaisir ? me demanda-t-il

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, à condition qu'Emmett me laisse tranquille et qu'Alice me fait pas attendre la prochaine ouverture des magasins ! rigolais-je

- Oh.. non.. enfin si tu veux on peut leurs demander de nous accompagner mais.. je parlais d'une sortie juste toi et moi, me dit-il bouleversé par ma réponse

- OOOhhh non Edward une sortie tous les deux c'est génial, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout !!

- Tu es sûre ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils

- Certaine ! Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles que l'on sorte rien que tous les deux... en amoureux.. continuais-je.

Le sourire en coin dont je ne pouvais résister s'afficha sur le visage de mon homme, et sans plus attendre, il m'emmena à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il afficha un sourire qui ne le quittait pas. Sa main dans la mienne, doigts entrelacés il regardait peu la route, trop occupé à me scruter. Gênée d'être aussi observée, je baissais la tête, tentant de retrouver mes esprits. Quelques instants plus tard, il arrêta la voiture et je vis que nous étions devant un cinéma. La panique monta en moi, rester dans une salle remplie d'humains, je ne savais pas si je pouvais déjà y arriver.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ce n'est pas là que je t'emmène. me dit-il

Je n'eu pas le temps de manifester mon soulagement qu'il fut déjà à l'extérieur de la Volvo prêt à me faire sortir. Il me tendit sa main que j'acceptais volontiers et l'interrogea sur le but de cette sortie. ll m'assurait qu'il voulait juste que l'on marche tous les deux à travers la ville, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une raison précise à notre venu ici.

Nous marchâmes un bout de temps à travers la ville, main dans la main. Nous étions tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble, rien que tous les deux, comme un simple couple. Simple, certainement pas, nous le paraissions c'est tout. Puis, un endroit absolument fabuleux déboucha devant moi, nous avions atterris sur une plage. Edward s'avança alors dans le sable, m'entraînant avec lui avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je étonnée.

- J'ai envie de me baigner, viens avec moi, me répondit-il.

- Quoi ?? Non mais Edward, ça va pas, les gens vont nous prendre pour des dingues !

- Et depuis quand devrais-je m'inquiéter des réactions des humains ? me demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. En plus, il n'y a personne, continua-t-il

Je ne répondis pas. Lui continuait de se déshabiller, à vitesse humaine bien entendu. J'observais une fois de plus, son corps d'athlète, toujours aussi émerveillée et heureuse qu'il m'appartienne.

- Allez Bella, déshabille toi.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, répondis-je

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'en ai un moi peut-être ?!

- C'est pas pareil tu es un homme.

- Si tu ne te déshabilles pas, je te jette dans l'eau toute habillée ! me menaça-t-il

- Tu n'as pas intérêt Edward, je rigole pas !

- Déshabilles-toi dans ce cas là.

Face à la tête que je fis, il continua :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours aussi gênée devant moi, mon amour ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Et tout se passa très vite. Il me prit dans ses bras et couru à l'eau, certainement pas à une vitesse 'normale'. Je n'eu absolument pas le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà noyée. Edward, bien sûr était hilare, lui aussi était rentré dans l'eau et il s'approcha de moi, me prenant par la taille. Je le repoussais.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas du tout se passer comme ça ! Criais-je

Je voulais sortir de l'eau mais Edward m'en empêcha, m'ayant attrapé le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! Criais-je de nouveau.

S'il y avait quelque chose que je détestais, c'était bien les vêtements mouillés, qui nous collent à la peau, rien n'est plus désagréable que cette sensation.

- Ne part pas, ma Bella. Je voulais juste changer un peu notre quotidien, que l'on s'amuse. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.. s'excusa-t-il.

Je soupirais. Une fois de plus, c'était pour me faire plaisir tout ça et comme une pauvre cruche, j'avais encore fait des miennes. Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassa sa joue gauche. Son visage, ruisselant d'eau, ses cheveux en bataille et son corps mouillé le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être.

- Et maintenant, voudrais-tu enfin retirer tes vêtements qui donnent une distance insupportable entre toi et moi, mon amour ?

- Je te laisse faire, lui répondis-je.

Ne se fesant pas prier, il me retira mon haut et mon pantalon en un temps record, et bien sûr, je restais en sous-vêtement.

- Voila qui est bien mieux, souria-t-il

- Si tu le dis, rigolais-je

Puis, m'échappant de son étreinte, je m'enfonçais dans l'eau, et nageais plus vite que jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Je n'avais plus besoin de respirer ce qui était génial dans ses conditions. Edward me rattrapa, me prit la main et nous nageâmes tous les deux dans les profondeurs. Puis, après plusieurs heures à nous amuser tous les deux, nous rentrâmes, de nouveau, à la maison.

Une surprise m'attendait le lendemain. Enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Une idée d'Alice bien sûr, de qui d'autre ?! Edward, lui aussi, de son côté devait fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon. Ma sœur avait tout prévu, évidemment. Nous, les filles, restâmes à la maison. Nous avions le champ libre.

- Tatammm ! cria Alice les bras chargés de bouteilles.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandais-je étonnée.

- De l'alcool enfin Bella ! me répondit Rosalie

- Pardon ? Mais pour nous c'est.., continuais-je.

- Un moyen de s'amuser ! me coupa Esmée.

Ayant envie de profiter à fond de cette soirée entre filles, je ne me fis pas prier et bu avec ma mère et mes sœurs ce qui m'était proposé.

- Waaa, c'est.. vraiment spécial ! m'écriais-je

- Tu l'as diiiit, me répondit Alice

- A Bella !! s'écrièrent toutes les trois en même temps

Au bout de plusieurs verres (bouteilles même), nous commençâmes à ne plus être les mêmes. Alice mit en route la sono qui se trouvait dans le salon, et des rythmes enchaînés passaient en boucle. Enfin, quand la chanson ' I LOVE Rock'n'Roll' commença, je me levais et commençais à danser, immédiatement suivis par Esmée, Alice et Rosalie. Nous dansions et chantions comme quatre folles habillaient de mini-short et débardeur, des chapeaux sur la tête. Cela donnait à peu près ça :

- IIII LOVE ROCH'N'ROLLLLLLL !!

La soirée et la moitié de la nuit se passa dans cette ambiance déchaînée. Je me défoulais, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Puis, les garçons rentrèrent sans le moindre bruit, et nous découvrirent toujours dans un état second sur ' Lady Marmelade ' :

- VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOIII, CE SOIIIR ??

Tous étaient totalement choqués face à nous en train de nous déhancher, de manière provocante (xD). Edward, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle vinrent nous voir et la nuit se termina pour moi allongée sur notre lit en attendant que l'alcool ne fasse plus d'effet. Edward était parti chasser durant ce temps et lorsqu'il était de retour il me regarda de manière très bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je en le rejoignant.

- Rien, me répondit-il.

- Si Edward, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Il soupira, j'en profitais pour m'assoir sur ses genoux et il referma ses bras autour de ma taille. Il reprit la parole :

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il sait passé hier soir ? Te retrouver dans cette état est une première pour moi.

- Et bien.. Alice et Rosalie avait acheté ces bouteilles et Esmée m'a dit que c'était un bon moyen de s'amuser. J'avais très envie de me défouler alors je me suis laissée tenter. Puis, nous avons mis la musique en route, tu connais la suite. souriais-je

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt voulu attendre que je sois là pour te défouler ? me demanda-t-il vexé

- Je me défoule quand tu veux avec toi, mon chéri.

Toute la semaine se passa très vite avec tous les préparatifs pour le mariage. Alice me fit essayer plusieurs fois ma robe ayant des retouches à faire, puisqu'étant transformée, ma silhouette n'était plus vraiment la même. Edward, quand lui, avait été acheter son costume qu'il m'a été interdit de voir comme pour lui, ma robe. Alice s'occupait de tout, jour et nuit avec l'aide de Rosalie et d'Esmée. Et tout fut prêt pour le jour J. Nous étions le samedi 28 août, jour où par miracle, il ne pleuvait pas. Je portais ma robe, Alice m'avait coiffée et maquillée et par bonheur, elle ne m'avait pas transformée en poupée barbie (merci Rosalie). J'attendais, stressée, que l'on vienne me chercher. J'inspirais et expirais, essayant de me détendre, en vain, cela ne servait à rien. Cette nuit avait été dure loin d'Edward, une tradition paraît-il. Je m'en serais très bien passée !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, je souhaitais juste vous annoncer que j'arrêtais de poster ma fiction ici puisque les reviews se font très rare.. Malgré tout, pour ceux qui le souhaite, vous pouvez découvrir le reste de ma fiction sur mon blog. 38 chapitres y sont déjà postés.

h t t p : / / x - l i o n - a n d - l a m b - x . s k y r o c k . c o m

Tout doit être collé évidemment.

En espérant vous voir bientôt sur mon blog.

Mélinda


End file.
